Stolen Voices, Broken Dreams
by Crimsyn Rain
Summary: Life is great, isn't it? When you have no drama. Only a career that is putting you on top. Yet, that all changes when a mysterious young woman named Mizuki comes into the picture. Can Luka and Luki's family be able to help this young girl? Or will she just destroy everything that comes her way? Sometimes life can be changed drastically by one person.
1. Mirage of Hope

The wind seemed to howl as the female continued to run. The alarms were going off within the background. Her breathing seemed intense, almost to the point even a pant wasn't getting her the simple breath that she needed. Her heart was erratic, and her pulse could easily be felt through her veins. As she took in another breath she could hear the dogs howling, and barking. The female began to run again, her body wanted to stop. Though that may have been, her thoughts were going nine hundred miles per second. The female was trying to figure a way out of the woods, seeing only the very dim like that the moon was offering. The heat through her body was getting higher, from all of the running and the adrenaline that continued to course throughout her body. She didn't even have time to even muster a single word in regards to finding a way out. The female finally stopped once more, to rest her hand against the tree to the right, " _Go_ - _Where the hell am I_?" She thought to her self, "Wh-e-re do I go now?" She stuttered throughout her breaking pants. With a deep breath she took in the cold that haboured all around her. Finally, she shook her head and began to run again. The snapping of the twigs beneath her feet, seemed to get only louder and louder as she kept running. The erratic nature of her heart began to pound in her eyes, "Pl-Please help me." She whispered as she kept running.

This by far the longest night for the female, that just didn't know when to stop running. Luckily, the sirens began to get further and further sounding. The female now squinted as she saw what seemed to be street lights, but oh, the night can be one devious lass. They were flashlights heading her way, "Shit, shit, shit!" She exclaimed, then immediately hid behind a tree, immediately on impulse she wrapped her hand over her lips to silence the heavy panting. Only one thought was approaching and coursed through her mind, " _Please don't see me_." Finally, when the flashlights began to dim away within the darkness, the young female began to run again. After what seemed to be hours and hours of running. She put her right hand up a little to keep the bright lights at bay. The female put her hands to her ears to stop the loud noises that came from some of the passing cars, "Wh-ere am I?" She asked herself, only a few people were walking the streets. Some in garb that seemed only suited for the homeless. Some were laughing and kissing on each other. The female wasn't used to any of these sightings. There was a really good reason behind that. Instead of turning back to go some place she was used too, she stepped out onto the sidewalk.

The way she looked, is that she had been living in a cave all of her life. Her clothes were torn, almost to the point just a little more people would notice that she didn't even have any undergarments on. The female's hair looked oily and greasy, with leaves and twigs dangle from the strands that held onto them, like hands holding onto something to make sure whatever was held wouldn't fall. The female's flesh looked as if she hadn't taken a bath in almost a month or so. Needless to say, she could easily fit in with those that were homeless. She didn't really know what to say, people walked by her with nothing but disgust. They could see exactly how disgusting the female looked. She didn't really disagree with them. After all she finally looked down towards the puddle. Even she found herself revolting. "He-lp, he-lp me please." She finally reached out to a male,

"Get away from you street hag." The male walked away, needless to say almost ran away. The male peered back over his shoulder, instantly he stopped. Slowly he walked back, "What is your name?" He asked,

"Mi-Mizuki." The young female stated,

"How old are you?" He asked with an arch of his brow, if he had to guess about fifteen or sixteen,

"I-I-I am sixteen." Mizuki responded towards the man's question,

"Mizuki, where are your parents?" He asked,

"M-m-my parents? Th-They are dead." She stuttered out, she looked away. The only thing that made Mizuki truly stand out, beneath the disgusting factors was her piercing blue orbs.

"Mizuki, come on. You'll stay with me. Till I can figure out a better way to help." He stated with a smile, the male was kind. He had the softness to him. His brown hues made everything seem like there was some sort of comfort. Then again, he was also the father of someone that made their huge start. Also he was a teacher. He helped the female up, by using a cloth that he pulled out of his coat pocket. "I am sorry, I hope you understand why I won't touch you." He stated,

"I-I-I understand, sir." She mumbled,

"No, need to call me sir. You can call Yoshi Megurine. Maybe it would be easier to call me, Mr. Megurine." He chuckled as he walked with the female. He was really concerned about the female. She look malnourished, and he could easily see that she was abused. There bruises on her legs that he could see. What was most disturbing was the hand mark that was left on her neck, he went to say something. He assumed that things might be best if he didn't ask, and kept everything on a name to name basis. "You'll be staying with me and my family for a few days. I will get you into a new ho-." He suddenly stopped,

"Plea-please no more homes." Mizuki begged and tugged away from the male, she couldn't go into another home. She just couldn't and she wouldn't. Before she could get too far, she felt the male grab her hand,

"It'll be okay. I promise. No homes, you can stay with us. Until everything is straightened out. Now, I need to ask, do you have any other family?" He asked as he looked into the two crystal blue eyes that looked back into his own light brown hues,

"N-o, no." She shook her head,

The male sighed, then smiled reassuringly, "Well, come on, kiddo. Lets get going." He stated as he walked with the female to his, well, literally mansion. He was after all rich. He was once a Lawyer, he decided to take on schooling to just irk his children Luka and Luki. Which he would hope take in Mizuki as if she was one of them, of flesh and blood.

* * *

"Shit, we fucking lost her!" A male yelled, "You let her get away." The male snarled at the female, "Someone should take your licence away. Seriously, she needed to stay here. She is too fucking unstable to live out there. You know what, I got an idea. If she fucking hurts anyone, its on your head. If she kills anyone, it'll be like you killed them. Goddammit!" He balled up his fist as if he was going to hit her. "I hope you know the consequences of your actions tonight, Amaya. I really do." The male picked up the flashlight and walked past her. As the flashlight hit the sign, the words shinned within the small light;

' _ **Himuro Mental Rehabilitation Center**_ '

"Good job, Amaya. You realise she was the most unstable patient that we ever had. You do know that, right?" Another female asked, "Why would you let her out? Really?" The female asked, with a roll of her eyes, "Doctor Suzuki is right, if she harms anyone, let it be on your head." She chuckled then hugged the female, as she watched the others walk away, "Good job. She needed out. It went to plan. Now, let the world handle her. She is no longer our problem." The female grinned in the light to kiss her lover, "Now, pretend I hurt your feelings or something. They can not, ever, know we did this. Good luck, world!" She almost wanted to scream out to the night. Yet, she knew she couldn't. The pair of women walked towards the Asylum. Both of them grinned. Oh they knew very well what they had released into Tokyo, oh, and they didn't care. Surely, they knew exactly how unstable Mizuki could be, and now? She was no longer there problem.

* * *

"Alright kiddo, we are here." Yoshi stated, with a smile, "I know it's a little big for a home, but I have two wonderful kids. Both have singing careers. Their names are Luka and Luki. Have you ever heard of them?" He asked, he watched her head shake back and forth. Letting him know, that she had never heard of them, "Well, then. You'll get to meet them soon." His smile was soft and warm, "Oh, and you'll be meeting my wife soon." He now looked at her, "Maybe you can wear my daughter's clothes. She has some clothes she has never even worn. Nor I don't think she has ever even taken the tags off." He shrugged, "That's teenagers for you. Never content with anything." He began to walk, "Well, come on." He waved the sixteen year old over towards him. Surely he could see the terror behind her eyes. She was scared, that he knew of. Once to the door, he watched the girl stop, "Well, aren't you going to come in?" He asked,

"N-o, no." Mizuki shook her head, "I can't. This is your place. I'll find my own." She whispered,

"Look, kid. Its cold and its only going to get colder. At least stay one night, if you absolutely hate it here. I will get you a hotel room, until we can find parents that can adopt you. If you do like it here, I am sure my wife and I will take you in as if you were our own child. Just give me a reason to have my wife yell at me for being late for dinner." He teased,

"Al-alright." Mizuki finally smiled another feature that actually looked clean. Her teeth looked as if she could've been brushing eighteen times a day. The female walked in with the male, she saw the older woman standing there before her. She was ready to hear, 'Get that trash out of here'! Instead she saw the woman looking at her,

"Yoshi, honey, who is this?" Mrs. Megurine asked,

"Her name is Mizuki. She looked terrified. And alone. So, I took her in. She can't be out there. Its getting only colder. Ca-" Immediately before completing the question that he was proceeding too,

"Sure, she can stay. Hi, my name is Emi. You can either call me that or Mrs. Megurine. I prefer Emi." She smiled towards the female, "How about we get you cleaned up, alright?" She asked as she took her husband's briefcase and took the girl to the bathroom, she left and brought in a towel. "Alright here." She said with a warm smile. She had left; a towel, a wash cloth, a toothbrush, a hairbrush, soap, shampoo, conditioner, and some Luka's clothing, "Take all the time you need." Emi whispered, that was until her eyes took a stance of widening as she saw all the scars on the female's small petite frame, "Dinner will be ready in about an hour." She walked out. She had never seen a girl that skinny, she could see her ribs. Emi took the old dirty clothes, and literally threw them away.

* * *

Mizuki shuddered in pain as the water hit the scars that had been made only hours before. The young female wanted to cry to the pain, yet, she stood firm and strong and let the dirt literally wash away from her. What seemed to be pounds and pounds of dirt, she could watch all the brown gunk rinse away. Mizuki could finally see the porcelain colour skin that resided beneath the brown, her hair was a black colour with a blue tint. That literally complimented her crystal blue hues. After about a forty-five minute shower. Mizuki was surprised to be this clean. "Th-they are too nice." She thought, yet, she put on the other girl's clothes. Which were a little too big, due to the fact she hadn't eaten in nearly a month or so. Mizuki slowly descended down the stairs, "E-Emi?" Mizuki called out,

"They look pretty good on you. A little big." She teased the young female, she finally heard a chuckle, "Well, come on. Meet the kids. Luka! Luki! Stop." Emi rolled her eyes, "Teenagers, I swear." Emi stated, "This is Mizuki, she will be staying with us." Emi immediately noticed how Luki looked at Mizuki. She was a very beautiful young lady. Very beautiful, some would even say she surpassed the beauty Luka had. "Make her feel at home. And no more horsing around!" She exclaimed being stern,

"Hi. I am Luka. And that is my idiot of a twin brother, Luki." Luka stated with a warm smile, "So, do you got to school?" Luka asked, she immediately watched the intimated female shake her head declaring a no for an answer, "Alright. Maybe you can go to school with Luki and I."

"They will eat you up. Your hot." Luki stated, then felt a swat to the back of his head, "What the hell was that?!" He went to give Luka a playful punch in the arm,

"Luka. Luki. Knock it off. Now, lets eat." Emi rolled her eyes. After the meal and of course the dishes. Emi took Mizuki to her new room, "You can stay here." Emi stated, "You are okay, right?" Emi asked, all Mizuki did was nod her head, "Alright good. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me or my husband. Don't ask Luka and Luki. They will do whatever it takes to avoid doing anything." Emi chuckled, "Alright get some rest dear. You start school tomorrow." Emi went to shut the door,

"E-Emi." Mizuki stopped her from leaving, "I can't wear a skirt. I can't." Mizuki whispered, she saw the rise of the other's shoulders, "Please." Mizuki pleaded,

"Then you will have to pretend your a boy. Your hair is that of a boy that would love a shaggy look. Alright, I'll see what I can do. I would go by a different name. Maybe go by Zuki. Or something else. Just get some sleep. Goodnight, sweetie." Emi stated. The older woman left the room and went into her own bedroom that shared with her husband, Yoshi. She knew that this was going to be a little harder than she thought. However, she was willing to do whatever she needed too do to make Mizuki feel comfortable, not knowing the danger that lurked within their own home. Therefore, tomorrow would bring a much needed promising day. For tomorrow would be Mizuki's new turn in life. School.


	2. Moonlight Waters

While everyone slept peacefully, Mizuki laid in the bed restlessly. She wasn't used to this hospitality. She was used to people hurting her, yelling at her. Followed by something so much worse. The young blue eyed female, walked out to the balcony. Her breath dragged away from her slender and perfect lips. As her shoulders ascended upward then immediately descended with a breath that became a sigh. Honestly, the young female didn't know why people cared for her. She was shy and timid. At least that is what everyone presumed that is what she was. Someone that could be calm and caring. Yet, she was the complete opposite of that. She was known for her violent rages. Mizuki wanted to change all of that, in order to do so, she would need to change herself. Therefore, a process that would take sometime. Here was the Megurine family that was literally going to put her up, and yet, not know a thing about her. Nothing of her past, nothing of what may hold her future. She was after all only sixteen. With no family and no friends. She really didn't have anyone to rely on. The soft crystal blue hues looked towards the city that now seemed very far. She didn't want to sleep, though she knew she needed too. Mizuki wanted to see something she had never seen before, the sunrise. Maybe this would give her hope that things would change. Therefore maybe make her a better person. Yet, she knew that was a long shot. Mizuki looked up to the stars, oh how they twinkled above her. Something she would only see in her dreams. Here she stood, a free woman. Yet, all she could think about was the torture she had to go through.

"What are you doing?" A soft young female voice echoed through the room, before making her presence known with the moonlight beaming down upon her, "Why aren't you sleeping?" Luka asked,

"I-I can't sleep." Mizuki replied, "Sleep has never came easy for me. Its like some sort of nightmare that continues to stay on a loop that can never be broken. I guess I should be used to it, huh?" Mizuki whispered with more or less a questioning tone as she looked towards the other femme, "Is this how you live? In riches? Dreams? Hope?" Mizuki stopped and lowered her eyes to the black railing that she was now leaning against,

"Didn't your family give you that? Riches in love? Always told to follow your dreams? Even give you hope when you were in the shadows of hopelessness?" Luka asked,

"I wouldn't know. My parents died when I was five. My siblings died three years later. My other family? Don't ask. I am pretty much alone in this darkness that others would call hopelessness. I call it a never ending cycle of Hell. I am not like you, Luka. I have never had this. Honestly, I do not really want it. I do not belong here. You have loving parents and a brat for a brother." Mizuki snickered, then carried on, "I lost so much in my life, with not even a promise that maybe one day I'll see them again. I don't even remember what my parents look like. I don't remember if they read me to sleep. Kissed my knee when I had hurt it. I don't remember a lot from my childhood. I want to say something bad happen to the point I refuse to look back at it. Life isn't easy for the underprivileged, Luka. You have everything." Mizuko felt the warmth of droplet roll from the corner of her eye,

"I used to never have this. My father was always on business trips. Saving a guy or a girl from going to jail. He won some cases and lost a lot of others. Not all of us are lucky in riches or whatnot. But everyone is lucky in love. Whether it be family or friends. Mizuki, you had a horrible past. Not knowing what has happened to your parents or other parts of your family. I couldn't even imagine. Look, you have a new family now. So, get some sleep. You have school in the morning." Before Luka could easily turn to leave she heard, ' _ **Thank you**_ '. Luka smiled, "You are welcome." Luka whispered and walked out of the room.

* * *

As the sun rose to grace the young female that had literally stood there all night to just watch the rising of the sun. Mizuki didn't understand why complete strangers would even give her the time of the day. She had never even heard of the word; ' _ **Love**_ '. As she heard the creak of the door opening up, a smile twitched to the corners of her lips, "I am guessing its breakfast time?" Mizuki asked as she heard a subtle; ' _ **yes**_ '. "I will be right there." She stated as she turned on her heel. The young female walked down the stairs and saw the family sitting at the table, of course Luki was throwing a piece of toast at Luka, "Are they like this everyday?" Mizuki asked,

"Just about." The twins stated at the same time, "Did you get any sleep?" Luka finally asked, as she now began to spread butter over her piece of toast. She had a feeling that the answer was no, and sure enough. She saw the shake of Mizuki's head granting her the very answer she knew that was coming, "I can only hope that you will be able to stay awake through the classes." Luka stated,

"Like hell she will be able too. Especially, Rin and Len's dad class. God that man is boring. Boring!" Luki exclaimed,

"Luki, was that nice? Rin and Len are your friends." Emi chirped in as everyone was talking,

"They ain't my friends. They are Luka's. My friends are Kaito, Gakupo, Meiko, and Madoka. Masumi is a dyke." Luki stated,

"Luki! None of that." Yoshi stated with a roll of his eyes, "Sorry about his language." Yoshi said before slapping his son on the back of his head, "Now apologise."

"For what? Calling my friend a dyke?" Luki asked then grunted, "Alright, alright. I am sorry. Sheesh." Luki shook his head after his 'apology'.

"Its okay, sir. I've heard worse." Mizuki smiled softly, then looked at Luka then back to Luki, "You didn't need to apologise, Luki. Honestly, I have heard the f word before. So, apologising for the word dyke. There was no need." Mizuki stated with a smile,

"See. I didn't have to apologise." Luki smirked, "Wait, the f word? You mean fuck?" He asked taunting his parents,

"Luki!" Both of the parents spoke in unison, then both began to laugh, "That's enough." Emi stated, "Sorry for my son's mouth." There was something that Emi hadn't heard from Mizuki a laugh. Which only brought a smile to the older woman's features. "Anyway. I have called the school. We have discussed that my child, will be joining. I do have to call them back. I need to know whether or not you'll be going as a girl to wear a skirt, or a manipulate the system and be rebel. Be a guy and have pants." Emi smiled and even Mizuki laughed with the others,

"Mom, she is too baby face to be a boy." Luki stated,

"Then what is your excused?" Luka asked,

"Bitch." Luki snarled,

"Prick." Luka replied,

"Knock it off! You really need to mind these two. They can be a b-" Yoshi went to say,

"Bit around the edges?" Mizuki asked,

"Exactly." Yoshi replied,

"So, male named Zuki. Honestly, it would be a lot easier, or maybe even Mi." Emi paused, "Maybe not Mi, it sounds weird. Hmm. I guess go by Zuki." Emi chuckled as she walked away from the table and brought down two different uniforms. One being male, and the other being female. "Your choice."

"I-I-I'll wear the male's outfit." Mizuki mustered, "I guess I can go by Tsukiko or Tsuki for short." Mizuki whispered,

"Then it'll be done. After all you are now a Meguirne." Emi smiled, "As of later today, you will be officially part of this family." Emi smiled, then shooed her kids, "Go! The bus will be here soon."

* * *

After nearly missing the bus. Mizuki had put a bandage over her, well lack of breasts, to make herself look male. She watched the trees flash by her. She had never been to school. She was almost always hidden in a dungeon. That, was for a later topic. Her past, she knew would end up catching up with her. Usually the past does, yet, for right now. Mizuki was going to live for the future. Mizuki listened to everyone talk on the bus. Numerous things were being talked about. Actors, Singers, Teachers sleeping with students. Whatever was to be said, was said. Mizuki just listened to the loud chatter and the high pitch laughing. The bus came to a stand still. "Are we already there?" Mizuki asked, a few people shook their head letting her know what was a no. Mizuki nodded then saw more people getting on the bus, "When will we be at school?" She thought, the young female adjusted the messenger bag to fit right, that way the bag wasn't in the aisle way. Mizuki tried to grasp every single little conversation that was being said. Finally, she just gave up.

As the bus once again came to a stand still, everyone stood and was walking to the front of the bus. Everyone was groaning and moaning because today was the first day of school. End of Summer, the beginning of Hell is some kids eyes. To Mizuki? She was excited, very excited. For she was about to partake in school. Everyone was trying to push their way to the opened of the bus. Once out Mizuki fixed her clothes, she saw Luka stand in front of her and fixed her tie, "Thank you." She watched Luka nod then run off to catch up with her friends. Mizuki was stopped by a woman with long flowing raven black hair, her name? Mew.

"You must be the new kid." Mew stated, "Follow me." She whispered, and for some ungodly reason she found Mizuki attractive, even though she was dating Gakupo, "I will be showing you around for the moment, then you are on your own." Mew smiled ever so warmly. She began to the tour with the many different classrooms, which ended with her giving the schedule of her classes. "Alright, and here is your Home Room. Have fun, uh-"

"Tsuki." Mizuki responded,

"Have fun, Tsuki." Mew walked passed the other female and headed to her class.

* * *

All Mizuki heard all day was; blah blah blah blah blah. When lunch finally came, she was happy. Mizuki was out of class, now being of whom she was. She immediately sat alone. Her blue hues scanned the large cafeteria, she could see people talking instead of eating. She took a piece of her bread, and tore the upper right part and put the bread between her lips. Then heard a familiar voice,

"Why are you sitting by yourself?" Luka asked, then sat down right next to her 'brother'. "You could've easily sat with me and my friends." Luka smiled reassuringly,

"Its not my place, they are your friends, not mine." Mizuki replied,

"Well, they are sitting with you anyway." Luka smiled as surely after those few spoken words; Miku, Rin, Len, Lily, and Akaito sat down, "Alright, this is Rin and Len. Twins. Better behaved versions of Luki and I. That is Akaito the identical twin of Kaito. Where he is, I don't know. The blonde is Lily. And that is M-M-iku." Luka stated, as she looked away. Of course unannounced to her, she didn't know that Mizuki caught on, she then cleared her throat, "Everyone this the new member of the Megurine family. My brother, Tsuki." Luka stated proudly, of course during school Mizuki was her brother, behind the home doors Mizuki was her sister.

"H-Hi." Mizuki stumbled over her words, she gave off the quickest and most fake smile in history,

"Oh, hey Mew." Luka stated as she now saw the female sit before her. Luka and Mew had never gotten along, she saw Gakupo, Luka's ex, sit down in front of her, "I have lost my appetite." Luka stated and stood. Immediately Miku followed her,

"Wh-What was that all about?" Mizuki asked, soon enough she is getting a life story of Luka and Mew's history followed by Luka and Gakupo's relationship. Mizuki couldn't believe what she had heard, "I don't get it." Mizuki shook her head, "If you were her best friend, why in the hell would you betray her trust by fucking her boyfriend her back?" Mizuki asked as she now stood, "To think I thought you were pretty cool and nice. I now see you for the bitch you truly are." Mizuki stood and left Mew and Gakupo to sit by themselves.

* * *

The boring day wore on, and on, and on. Finally when the day was over. Luka and Luki squealed. Mizuki plugged her ears. That is when she got her first pink slip, "What the hell is this?" She asked the Principle, "A detention!?" She asked as she just laughed, "You've gotta be kiddin' me?! First day and already in trouble." Mizuki was a little outraged. Which honestly in understandable. She did call someone a bitch, yet, she didn't think that was enough to send her to detention. What a great start for Mizuki. In one day, learned a history of her sister. Then detention. Great start to the week and as a Megurine. For unknown to her, she had been legally adopted by Yoshi and Emi Megurine. That was a plus. However, Mew had become an enemy to Mizuki. Not a good start for their relationship. The joys of being a teenager. For now, all hell was going to break loose.


	3. A New Life

Luka and Luki got home without their new sibling. Now of course they had to figure out what to say to make sure that their parents didn't ask too many questions. Yet, we all know that the parents always know before the child can even speak a word. So, the twins knew that their parents were going to know that Mizuki was in trouble. Was she? Yes. She did she deserve to be in detention? No. After all, she was trying to defend Luka and her past. Now was that an excuse to call someone a bitch? Ha. No. Though too Luka and Luki they thought what she did was really cool. Defending a family member already. Now that was something not a lot of people could have. Once entering the house they saw their parents standing in the foyer. This was about to go down into a flaming pit of hell,

"Where is Mizuki?" Emi asked,

"She, uh, wel-" Luka was supposed to say something else, but was immediately cut off,

"Can it. We know she got a detention. Already. Really. On her first day. You two couldn't keep her out of trouble. I'm utterly disappointed in all three of you. She will get a what for when she gets home." Emi stated with a shake of her head, "Why on earth, no what in the hell was she thinking to get that detention?" Emi asked,

"She was defending me. Mew and Gakupo sat down with us at lunch. I am going to assume that someone told Mizuki. After that I saw her get up, and walk out. When I looked back Mew was crying. Look, mom, it was her first offense. You cut Luki and I a break when we got our first detention. So, cut her some slack. After all she was defending me. Which not a lot of people do, after knowing someone for a few hours to a day." Luka stated with a sigh,

"Fine, but she needs to now be so vulgar and hostile towards people. I will go pick her up." Emi stated,

"No. I will. Just stay here, and breathe. Then cook some dinner, mom." Luka smiled, as she took the keys to her car and walked out of the house, "I am going hug that bitch tightly, seeing she defended me. Well,said what I've been wanting to say." Luka snickered.

* * *

Meanwhile in detention, Mizuki sat there listening to the lecture that was coming from the teacher. On how someone should always listen to the rules, never talk back, be kind towards the others. Mizuki literally want to sulk in her chair into an oblivion, yet, she just sat there listening to the teacher go on and on and on and on. " _I don't know what's worse hearing this bastard talk on and on and on or hearing nails on a black board_? _Him not shutting the hell up_." Mizuki snickered to her thoughts. Mizuki was getting antsy, as the hour seemed to go in slow motion, " _Oh my god_." She thought, as she saw Mew walk in with a pink slip of her own. Mizuki sighed as she watched the girl with raven black hair sit in the desk next to her.

"Mew, so nice of you could join us. Now as I was say-" The teacher went back to talking, everyone groaned as they all literally wanted to kill the teacher. Finally, he stopped, "Alright, the last fifteen minutes you can talk among yourselves. I think you all learned your lesson." He stated then sat down in the chair and began to read.

"I am so-" Mew was going to apologise but was immediately cut off,

"Can it." Mizuki stated, as she shook her head, "Honestly, what the hell were you thinking anyway? 'Oh, Luka loves this guy I should try and steal him away'? Do you ever think of anyone else's feelings? Seriously. You got me in this hell hole. I am pretty sure Hell would be a lot better than this place." Mizuki rolled her eyes, "People like you disgust me. Always throwing valuable friendships away, for what? A dick with two legs." Mizuki shook her head, "Congratulations. You'll go down as the dumbest bitch in history." Mizuki stated with a clap of her hands. Once she heard the bell chime, Mizuki left the room and went to the entrance, "Thanks, Luka."

"How was detention?" Luka asked,

"Oh, like a boring version of Hell." Mizuki stated, as she now began to loosen up her tie,

"Takuma?" Luka asked,

"Yeah, how did you know?" Mizuki asked,

"Luki and I had him when we got our first detention. Your detention cherry has been popped. You are no longer a detention virgin." Luka teased,

"Say, Luka." Mizuki began,

"Hmm?" Luka used that as a response,

"Why won't you get with Miku?" Mizuki asked, "I saw how you acted when you looked at her then said her name. You got beyond red, then hell, you stuttered. Maybe you, well, need to ask her out on a date." Mizuki whispered,

"My parents would kill me if they found out that I was a lesbian." Luka immediately slammed on the breaks, "No one is to know of this. Mizuki, I don't want anyone to know that I am a lesbian. Please. It would ruin my image and my career. More it would kill my parents. I just can't. Mizuki please promise me that this will stay between us." Luka stated,

"Alright, I promise. But the image and career are nothing towards true happiness." Mizuki whispered as she looked out the window, "I would know." Mizuki mustered, just only loud enough for herself to hear. "Say, Luka. Will you tell me something? What happened between you, Mew, and Gakupo?" Mizuki asked, "I me-" Mizuki began to hear Luka tell her what had happened;

* * *

Luka was planning a huge event with Gakupo. She was excited, she literally wanted everything with him. Even for him to be her first. After she loved him. They seemed like they were meant to be together. Yet, she knew something was missing, maybe that was because he really never told her that he loved her in front of others. Yet, she knew after this huge step, that we may be do exactly just that. Luka had gotten everything the protection, a blush rolled over her features as she looked at three small packages, " _Tonight, I will let him take me fully_." Luka thought as she smiled even more. Everything had been set up, she took in a deep breath as she now walked to his house. This was the night that everything would change, she knew that. Honestly, for the first time Luka felt secure with herself. In which made her smile and become even more happy than she already was. She knocked on the door, when she didn't hear anyone coming to the door. Maybe she could just surprise him when he got home from work. With the key she was given, she unlocked the door.

" _I hope you like the gift I am going to give_." Luka thought, she ascended the stairs and began to hear moaning. At first she thought made he was watching some sort of porn, after all there was two moans going on. Her left hand rested on the doorknob with a slow twist, the eyes of the pink haired diva began to widen to the point, she could've sworn they could pop out. "Ho-How could you?" Luka asked almost to quiet, yet, with turning around. Her heart broke even more, when she saw of whom he sleeping with, "Me-Mew?! What the hell is your problem!? You knew that Gakupo and I are, fucking were. I am done with both of you." Luka took the wine bottle and threw the bottle that contained the relief and strength to go on with the surprise that she had for her boyfriend. With the shattering of the glass, Luka ran out of the house. Her hand covering her lips as she muffled the heart breaking tears.

Gakupo ran after her, "Luka, Luka. Babe, its not what it looks like. I swear." Gakupo stated,

"Oh, what is it? It looked like your dick was deep inside of her. Have the filthy slut! That's right Mew, you are a disgusting slut." Luka rose both her hands upward to flip both of them off. The diva walked to the car and got in. To only drive off, her vision almost seem blinded from the tears glossing over her eyes. Yet, this didn't stop her from driving. How things end with friends and exes.

* * *

"Sis, I am so sorry." Mizuki stated, "I should've never asked. Really though, that blows. Another reason why I said what I said to that bitch. No one deserves that pain, ya know?" Mizuki sighed heavily, "Look, even if you were just my friend, I would've done the exact same thing. We may not be of blood relation, Luka. But I'll always see you and Luki as such." Mizuki stated then sighed as she looked out the window, "So, you were going to give him your card?" Mizuki asked as looked towards her sister,

"Yes. I had already given him so much. I just don't know anymore really." Luka stated, "I mean, after all I did love him." Luka shook her head,

"You know maybe you should tell Miku how you feel. I see how you look at her, you can't expect her to read your mind. Believe me when I say, I've been there in this very situation." Mizuki stated, "I mean shit you've known Miku for god knows how long. Speak of which, how long have you known her?" Mizuki asked,

"Three years." Luka replied,

"So, in those three years, you have yet to tell her. Jesus, Luka I have seen how she looks at you, especially, when you said her name. Now, you are probably wondering, 'How would you know'? I fell in love with someone, then I waited to long to tell them. And now I live alone. Honestly, sis. You need to put your image and career out of the damn picture. Because it'll only ruin your happiness. You need to be happy, like the rest of the world. So, screw what our rents say. And tell her, the worse that could happen is that she doesn't feel the same for you." Mizuki whispered, " _I wish I knew that feeling_. _Love_." Mizuki thought with a sigh,

Luka smiled, "You are right. I'll tell her tomorrow. And Mizuki, you'll find someone again." Luka stated reassuringly. Now that they were home. She knew all Hell was about to break loose.

* * *

"Where the hell have you two been?" Emi asked, "It only takes twenty minutes to get from the school to here. And you two were out for an hour." Emi now demanded an explanation,

"Wel-" Luka was cut short,

"I asked her to show me around, that I knew where everything was. Just in case I got lost. I'm sorry, mom. Really I am. I promise it won't happen again. I hope that you can forgive us." Mizuki took the fall as she wanted too,

"Alright. Alright. Just don't let it happen again. I was worried about you." Emi whispered, "Oh, here." Emi handed Mizuki a brand new cell phone. "You'll need this, just in case if anything happens. Both Luka and Luki just got new phones. So, I need you to have one. Seeing that you are officially a Megurine." Emi stated, "The adoption went through." Emi smiled ever so softly, "Oh, by the way. You two are ground. I may have forgiven you, that doesn't stop me from punishing you." Emi then walked away after her statement,

"Well, then, that sucks." Mizuki stated as she went up to her room, now looking around. Should officially call this space her own room. She walked over to the box that rested against the desk, ' _ **Welcome to the Family**_ '. Mizuki slowly ripped away the gift wrapper, she smiled softly. What sat before her was a brand new laptop, "I am happy that I met them. I am one seriously lucky bitch." Mizuki stated to herself. Mizuki now looked over her class schedule, "Wait." Looking closer to the name of the teachers. She was reminded of Takuma, "Oh, god." She mumbled to herself, "Tomorrow is going to suck some maj-" She stopped when she heard a knock at the door,

"I forgot to give you these. They are your new uniform. These will fit a lot better." Emi stated with a smile, "I'll see you at dinner." With a turn of her heel Emi was now out of her room. Leaving Mizuki to explore her room. With that said, there was manly clothes in her closet, so she could keep the appearance of being a male. Emi was truly happy to have another in her family, for she couldn't have anymore kids. Mizuki was perfect to fit in the family. Now, things were looking upward. Yet, she knew that people would think Mizuki was a male, so which meant. She would be either looking like a gay male, or a straight male. In which would make her a lesbian. Unfortunately, she was very against.


	4. Heartbeat of the Night

Mizuki was once again standing out on the balcony, she wanted to see the lights of the city take to her blue hues. A sigh replaced the air that surrounded her, with sorrow. She tried to look around, that was till she saw something that was right near her, in which would grant her to scale upward to sit on the roof. Only she could understand her past, if she were to tell others. They would say that she was insane. That everything she did was wrong, disturbing, and utterly disgusting. Of this reasons, she knew she could never tell anyone of her past. Also, she needed to hide a mark that literally branded her to an asylum, that she didn't belong too. Yet, again, with her past that was something people would lock another a way. Mizuki looked at the clouds that were now covering the night sky with darkness and despair, " _How did I get here_? _How did I find my way into this family_? _How do I know that I can trust them_? _After all my last family shunned me in a desperate attempt to hide me in what seemed the depths of Hell_. _Here I was with a perfect life_ , _then to lose everything that could and would make me happy_. _Then of course I was beat by the last family_ , _to be thrown in some ward_ , _where a shrink asks all the time_ : ' _ **How do you feel**_? _**Are you feeling any better**_? **_Do you need your medication upped_**? **_I feel like your not being honest with me_**. _**You can't get better if you hide things**_ '. _Life isn't fair_ , _happiness isn't real_. _Just another lie to get people's hopes up_. _If life was so easy_ , _people would actually live it_. _Show no fear when they like_ , _or hell_ , _love someone._ _Yet_ , _people cower to the sight of happiness or cower to the words_ ' _ **I love you**_ '. _People can be so stupid_." Mizuki mustered as she looked at her hand in the darkness, to only make out a dark replica of her hand.

The female laid on the roof trying to collect, just that her thoughts. Life seemed so easy, when she was living alone on the streets. People didn't care about her, nor, did she care about them. She was to live freely among thieves and wannabes. Mizuki released another breath to escape into the darkness, with a midst to linger for a bit longer. She was hoping that Luka would tell Miku that she loved her. If Luka wouldn't, Mizuki surely would. She wanted to see at least someone to be happy. Even if her new parents were against homosexuality. Life was too short for someone to hate over someone else's sexuality. Mizuki slowly sat up and made her way down of the roof, then made her way back to the bed, where she slipped beneath the sheets and fell asleep.

* * *

As Mizuki walked out of her room, she was immediately dragged into Luka's room, "What the hell?" She asked looking towards the diva,

"I am freaking out. What the hell do I say to her? How do I go about it?" Luka asked,

"For starters, calm the hell down. Next, its easy. Pull her aside, then just blurt it out. Telling her, ' _ **Hey**_ , _ **I've got something to say**_. _**I am too nervous**_ , _**can't you see me shaking**_ -' _**Assuming you are going to shake, at least your hand**_." Mizuki snickered then went on, "' _ **We have known each other for three years**_. _**I knew from the moment I met you**_ , _**you would melt my heart**_. _**Yes**_ , _**I know I got with Gakupo**_ , _**yet**_ , _**I thought I could be someone else**_. _**Such as being straight**_. _**I wanted to figure out if I could or not**_. _ **Turns out**_ , _**I couldn't**_. _**The one I love is standing right before me**_. _ **I love you**_ , _**Miku**_. _**I just one chance to prove my love is that**_ , **true**.' And bam, there you have it. If she says she doesn't feel the same. At least you told her. Its now or never, Luka. Stop wasting my time. I need to shower." Mizuki stated with a shake of her head, she now headed for the shower.

Luka stood there letting the words flow within her thoughts, Mizuki made things seem so easy. Yet, she knew Mizuki was right. She needed to tell Miku, as soon as possible,

"Hey, stinker." Luki stated, "Whoa. You look super pale." Luki mumbled, "Everything okay?" Luki asked,

"No. No, everything is okay. Just thinking about a lot of things. I am not sure why I am pale." Luka replied, "I am going to get some breakfast. I am hungry." Luka whispered. Honestly? Luka felt like she was going to be sick. Thus leading to the anxiety of telling Miku her true feelings. Surely, she wanted to keep the wording almost identical to what Mizuki had told her. This was going to be hard, she was brave on the stage. With telling someone her feelings for them. That was a whole entire different story. Once downstairs, she saw Mizuki and Luki, "He-Hey." She stuttered,

"You gonna be okay, Luka?" Mizuki asked, with a nod from her sister. She stood, "We better hurry, I rather not have to rush to get too the bus. I want to be on time." Mizuki stated with a soft almost innocent smile.

* * *

Once at school, Mizuki watched Luka approach Miku then immediately turn away and walk away. Mizuki brought the palm of her right hand and pressed the palm against her forehead, " _Dear god_." She thought, then she shook her head, " _I am going to be the balls of this family_. _I just know it_." Mizuki thought as she went to walk too Miku to tell her what Luka wouldn't, yet now she was stopped by Mew, "Yes?" Mizuki asked,

"We need to talk." Mew stated,

"No, no we don't." Mizuki brushed past Mew, " _I swear to god_ , _people are so fucking stupid_. _Ugh_." Mizuki began to walk further away from Mew,

"Please, let me talk to you. Please. Give me five minutes after school." Mew almost pleaded with Mizuki,

"Fine." Mizuki replied then took her arm back, "Peace." Mizuki whispered as she walked to the next class. As she took her seat in her assigned desk. Mizuki literally listened Takuma go on about god knows what. She wanted to rip off her ears, then stab her eyes. Mizuki began to write down lyrics then began to draw herself stabbing her eyes out, "Gory." She thought, wanting to laugh, yet stayed silent. Mizuki now honestly wanted to bash her head in, " _Shut_ - _Up_." She thought, as she slid down her seat. When the bell rang, she literally said out loud, "Finally!" As she walked out of the classroom.

* * *

With lunch finally here. Mizuki took her seat with Luka and her friends. Mizuki kept nudging Luka, trying her to tell Miku how she felt. Though as lunch began to wind down to give another excuse to go into hell of the next class, "Tell her." Mizuki whispered into her sister's ear, "Or I will." She whispered once again, Mizuki of course waited for Luka to say a damn word. Mizuki was about to say the words that Luka wouldn't say, and finally she was cut off,

"Miku. I need to tell you something." Luka stood and walked out with Miku. "I, uh, well. I don't know where to begin. I am really nervous." Luka was sure enough shaking, she cleared her throat, "You look good." Luka whispered, she watched Miku nod and began to walk away. Instead of saying the words, Luka grabbed Miku's upper arm and twirled her around. With contact their lips collided together. Instead of Miku pulling away, which Luka had thought would happen. Miku immediately returned the kiss, "I love you, Miku. I've always loved you. I know I got with Gakupo, I was trying to convenience myself that I was straight, yet, every time I realised that I was lying galore. I want, no, I need to be with you." Luka slowly released the other female's arm,

"Don't let me go, Luka. Because I love you too. And I've always loved you. I don't care who knows. I am literally in love with you." Miku whispered then kissed Luka once again, yet not know Mizuki was standing there,

"Well, about time." She laughed then walked away, she looked at the clock knowing that school was about to end, " _I hate this_." Mizuki thought as she walked to her next class. Once again within every class she watched the time tick away, " _Go slower time_." Mizuki thought. Once the final bell rang, only word came out of her mouth, "Fuck." Now earlier she had told Luka she would walk home because Mizuki had to stay after school, to talk too Mew.

* * *

Mizuki leaned up against the bricks of the building. She now saw the raven colour hair female, "You wanted to talk?" With hesitation Mizuki rose her hand to her right cheek, "What the hell was that about?!" Mizuki asked now glaring at one of the other divas of the school, "I mean shit, what the hell is up your ass?!" Mizuki asked angrily,

"Because of you Gakupo broke up with me! He is now with Rin. Thank you so fucking much." Mew began to cry as she shook her head, "I loved him. I know that I fucked him while he was with Luka. But I loved him. And no-now. Now he is with that little brat." Mew fell down to the point where she was sitting down, she let her elbows rest against her thighs and she cupped her hands to go over her face that way she could cry into her palms, "I-I-I loved him." Mew repeated over and over again, "You came and ruined everything!" Mew exclaimed, then sniffled as she continued to cry.

Mizuki went to comfort the other female, but instead she shook her head, "No. I haven't ruined a damn thing. You ruined it. I came to this school because my new family was nice enough to take me in. They didn't have too, yet, they did. I didn't have anyone. I was alone in this fuckin' world. And you have the audacity to come too me. Not only slap me in the fuckin' face but to accuse me because of your break up with your fuckin' cheating disgusting ex. Fuck off Mew." Mizuki shook her head once again, "Thanks for ruining my day, bitch." Mizuki immediately walked past the crying diva. She slowly turned her head to at least look back in the corner of her eye. We all know what looking back means. That somehow, someway someone feels something for that person. Yet, Mizuki continued to walk home. She had things to do, and first thing was to congratulate her sister for getting the courage to tell Miku that has was in love with her. Another was to tell Luka that Mew bitch slapped her and blamed her for the break up of her and Gakupo. Finally, to hear the outing of her brother of whom he was now dating. Things in the Megurine house, were just getting really weird.


	5. Behind Blue Eyes

The night was still, with all the chirping of crickets that made their sweet chirping seem like a soft song that blessed Mizuki's ears. As she rolled over, the dream she was having was seriously unreal. She didn't know what to make of the dream. In her eyes, she could take this as a sign of a nightmare or a dream come true. Mizuki's eyes seemed to pulsate beneath her eyelids because how they continued to shift back and forth. Of course, she had just earlier today watched Luka kiss the girl she loved out of everyone in the world. Which she couldn't even believe that this brought the biggest smile to her features, even while she was sleeping. Though the dream took an interesting turn, she dared not to wake up. Thus this was the first night she didn't take her place upon the roof of the house. All she knew was earlier that day, Mew literally slapped her so hard, she had left a nice pretty red mark. Which led her mother, Emi, asking way to many questions. Of course for the first time in a very long time, even when being yelled at, she felt loved by someone that was showing off a parent like stature.

Tossing throughout the dream, finally the dream began to once become sweet, in which, only made Mizuki question everything, literally everything,

* * *

Mizuki sighed heavily, "Mew, you need to just shut the hell up. I didn't break up you and Gakupo. You did that on your own, literally. You knew he was a cheater from the beginning. From the very beginning, and yet you got with him. Why the hell would you do that?!" Mizuki shook her head, "And here you have audacity to claim that I am the reason you two broke up, why in the hell would you even blame me for that fuckin' bullshit?!" Mizuki asked angrily, "I can't believe you, I really can't. You have no clue how much that pisses me off. Really. It's upsetting that you would just blame someone you barely know and make them feel like shit. For the very first time in my life, I have now seen the lowest of low of one person. Mew, go to fuckin' hell, because that is where you exactly belong." Mizuki stated, as she now began to walk away,

"You don't get it, do you?" Mew asked,

"Apparently not, why don't you enlighten me." Mizuki spat out the words as she became more and more irritated,

"You broke us u-" Mew was cut off once again,

"There you go again blaming me! What the-" Mizuki this time was cut off,

"Would you just fucking listen?! You broke us up, because I like you. I have fallen for you. You get it now?! I broke us up because of you." Mew whispered, about five minutes of complete and utter awkward silence took the still air, "Tsuki? This is where you say something." Mew snapped her fingers in front of Mizuki's face,

"Sorry. I don't think I heard you right." Mizuki whispered, she was hating that she had to keep the visage of her being male. Yet, there was a perfectly good reason for doing so. Her thoughts immediately stopped as she felt Mew's lips against her very own. The eyes didn't have to hesitate to close upon themselves. Feeling Mew's arms wrap around the back of her neck, on impulse Mizuki's arms wrapped around the lower back of Mew, only to bring her closer in the warming embrace. Their tongues began to dance together. Surely, Mizuki was starting to fall for Mew..

* * *

Mizuki slowly awoke, "Dear god, what the hell is wrong with me?" Mizuki asked herself aloud. Slowly slipping out of the bed, she walked down the stairs to join her family for breakfast. With only silence to take the young female's lips. Breakfast was rather awkward. No one really talked. She knew what she wasn't talking, that and why Luka wasn't talking. Someone really needed to break this very weird silence, and luckily Luki did,

"Hey, mom. Can Lily come over? I want her to meet the family." Luki stated,

"Luki, Lily has already met the family." Emi reminded him,

"No, not as a friend. As my girlfriend. I asked her out yesterday and she said yes." Luki stated with a smile,

"Then sure that is fine with me." Emi stated as she now stood to take the plates into the kitchen she was immediately followed by Mizuki. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the female, "Mizuki, what is it?" Emi asked,

"I need to ask you something. Why do you dislike homosexuals?" Mizuki asked, "It has been sort of bothering me." She stated with a soft sigh,

"Honestly, I guess its because I am hoping my children are not to be gay. I just want them to be 'normal', if you will." Emi stated with air quotes around the word normal, "Why do you ask?" Emi asked,

"What if one of your kids were gay, would you still love them?" Mizuki asked, "I am really wanting to know. Its hypothetical really." Mizuki whispered,

"Honestly? I would still love them. Mizuki, I really don't mind if any of my kids are gay. I really want them to be happy. I think the reason I said what I said, was because I am afraid it could ruin their career. Then again, they deserve to be happy. And if their fans can not accept that, then they are not true fans of my children. This was truly hypothetical, right? Or are you saying one of you is gay?" Emi asked,

"Mostly hypothetical." Mizuki smiled softly, the female soon walked away from her mother and head to school with her siblings. Surely, today was going to be like any other day. Ha. What a joke, today was going to be one the weirdest days, ever. Literally, ever.

* * *

Once at school the three siblings were taken into a ' ** _Ballroom Dancing_** ' Class, "Welcome, welcome." The instructor stated with a British sounding accent, "You are here in this wonderful class. Because every year this school hosts a Masquerade Ball. In which you'll need to learn Ballroom Dancing. Now, I have picked out the partners. So, once I speak go too your rightful partner. Now, seeing we an extra girl. I paired two girls together. So, here we go. Tsuki will be with Mew. Luka with Miku. Lily with Luki-" As he finish reading out the partners, everyone walked to where they needed to stand, "Now, we shall move slowly, males will lead. In the case of the two girls. Luka you shall be the lead." His accent was so intense that some didn't understand what the hell he was saying,

"Okay, can you explain why we have a guy that speaks British teaching us how to ballroom dance?" Mizuki asked,

"He has been with the school for many of years. I wish we would get someone new. He has a tendency to hit on the girls. That majorly underage. So, with that said, I have not a damn clue why he is still here." Mew replied,

"Okay, so explain this." Mizuki now dipped Mew downward, Mizuki was dancing as if she had been doing ballroom dancing her entire life. Once she looked towards the instructor, he gave her a quick nod letting her know that she was doing a very swell job,

"Explain what?" Mew asked,

"This whole Masquerade Ball thing." Mizuki replied,

"Well, for starters one student is picked out. He or she is to represent what seems to be Royalty. Once he or she is picked. He or she is allowed to pick of whom will be there counterpart. Once that is done, they will well, in a way host the Masquerade Ball. They are too only dance with the person that had chosen. If they don't oblige, well, lets just say the principle is strict that one year a student was expelled. He really hates when things don't go his way." Mew's back was against Mizuki's front side as she slowed danced with her. Something was interesting about Mizuki. For starters her piercing blue eyes, got anyone sucked in. And her perfect ballroom dancing. All Mew could think of is, one of her set of parents were really good dancers. She did feel bad, for she had found out by Luki that she had been apparently in different foster homes. In which only made her worse after literally bitch slapping the other. Mew remained silent till Mizuki spoke,

"Thank you for explaining that too me. I am so new to this school. Hell, any school actually. I've been home school all my life." Mizuki lied, she had been locked away like some nut job. Mizuki swallowed hard once the connection of hers and Mew's were surely known, "Anyway, tell me. Why did you excuse me of breaking up you and Gakupo?" Mizuki asked,

"I-I-Can we just drop it?" Mew asked, as she sighed softly, "I want to forget about it." Mew whispered, " _Because I realised that even though we hardly spoke I was developing feelings for you_." Mew thought.

* * *

As Miku and Luka danced together, "I am glad you finally told me." Miku began, "I had a feeling that you had feelings for me." Miku whispered, "I-"

"Wait, how did you know? I mean what was this feeling like?" Luka asked,

"Well, every time you said my name you would blush. Then on top of that. You tended to stutter a good amount when you were talking to me." Miku chuckled then blushed, "I was hoping that you were picking up on my small little vibes that I had fallen for you as well. Honestly, I can't believe it took three years to tell me that you love me. When I had known all along. I just wanted you to be honest with me and tell me. I was almost about to give up. Then yesterday you spilled the beans and told me. I wanted to cry. Don't worry, Luka. They would've been happy tears. I am just so happy that we are dating now." Miku of course assumed that they were dating, because Luka had finally admitted her love towards her. Yet, she was truthfully right they were, well, are dating. Miku could only smile wider, "By the way, I never asked you. What is with the new guy, Tsuki? When did he become part of your family?" Miku asked,

"Well, he is one amazing person." Luka had to keep remembering though Mizuki was a girl, she had like a dumbass, proclaimed herself a male to save her the right to wear pants instead of a skirt, "My father found him on the side of the rode, it was if he was lost. So, my father asked him to come over at least for the night. Apparently, from what mother told Luki and I. He was a calm person, and he needed a place to live and stay. With that said. Our father and mother decided to adopt him. He is actually a nice guy. In fact, he helped me get the courage to tell you that I love you. I was so scared that you wouldn't share the same feelings." Luka mustered as she now dipped Miku down, as she watched the instructor walk his way towards them, "So, our family seems only more complete. Which is good." Luka stated,

"I am glad that he came into everyone's life. For he hadn't, I really don't think we would be having this conversation. What would you do if he ended up with Mew?" Miku asked,

"He would never end up with that harlot." Luka replied to the question,

"Well, then why are they looking so lovey dovey? I mean look at how they are dancing." Miku stated, as she now pointed out the fact that Mew's back was once against the front side of Mizuki's body. Once she was facing Mizuki she nestled her face within the front of Mizuki's neck, "They seem to be getting close." Miku whispered,

"Dear God, that is terrific. I want to slap common sense in him." Luka now snarled,

"Babe, Luka. You need to get over the heartache. You have me now. And Mew was hurt as you were, Gakupo apparently is the biggest man whore. It will be only a matter of time before he cheats on Rin. Lets face the facts, you have me. You are better off. So, let Tsuki find his happiness. He knows how she can be. He was told, by everyone what she had done to you. Luka, please, do not fret. Please. You have me now. Is that not good enough?" Miku asked,

"No. Because good enough doesn't even begin to how happy I am right now. Nor how content I am." Luka smiled, then finally didn't care. She leaned in and kissed Miku upon her lips. Everyone wanted to stop too look but continued to dance. Luka smiled with a pink tint to her facial features, "I love you, Miku." Luka whispered,

"I love you too, Luka." Miku stated.

* * *

Luki smiled towards Lily, "Who would've thought that you and I would end up together? I mean after all, this is a first for me for me to date one of Luka's friends." He stated with a warm tone in his voice. Luki was truly happy to have met Lily, of course he knew one thing. If this relationship ended on very bad terms. Luka wouldn't be happy, and that could ruin Lily and Luka's friendship. In which Luki didn't want,

"With all honesty, I never thought I would date you. You seemed very immature. And it sort of pissed me off. You are the fraternal twins." Lily whispered ever so softly, "Yet, here we are. You showed me I was truly wrong. Which by the way, is a hard feat to achieve." Lily smiled warmly, then released a soft chuckle, "But I must ask one thing. Why did your family adopt Tsuki?" Lily asked, "I am not asking to be a bitch. Its interesting, I will have to admit." Lily stated as she watched Mew and Mizuki dance. She didn't say anything more,

"Well, because my father found him on the side of the road. At first it was only to be one night. But my parents talked it over and realised that they couldn't leave him on the streets. Apparently, he was in a stray. No family wanted to put up with him. I am not entirely sure why. He does his chores, he listens to our parents. I guess it might be because he is different." Luki smiled, "In a good way." Luki whispered as he twirled Lily,

"Well, from what I've heard. He can be one caring person. At other times very vulgar. Then again, so can you." Lily teased, "Oh my god, when will this class be over?" She complained, "I swear to god this teacher is a bastard. I think I heard that he touched one of the girls inappropriately. But alas, that is only a rumour." Lily stated, "I guess, I dunno." She shook her head, "By the way, I never knew that your sister was a lesbian. Did you know?" Lily asked,

"I had my suspicions. Yet, I wanted her to tell us. And boy, did she." Luki smiled as he looked over towards his sister, who easily could have ' ** _LESBIAN_** ' tattooed over her forehead. Yet, he was happy for her. Now, though he was realising that his new found sister could be just that, a lesbian. Luki of course shrugged that off as he continued to dance with his girlfriend.

* * *

A clap from the male instructor was heard, "Alright, my dear class. That'll be it for the day. I do have a message for one of you. I shall let you all leave." He stated, once everyone left he had stopped Mizuki, in which seemed to be just regular talk. In which at first things were pointing that way, "I've decided upon of whom I wish to be the Prince of the Masquerade Ball." Once again his British accent being so thick, he had to almost repeat himself,

"Who?" Mizuki asked,

"Why you of course. I've never seen such a dance be so beautiful and such a splendid loving flow to it. So, congratulations, dear Prince." The male bowed and handed the golden card, "This will tell you where you need to go to get your costume." He now pushed Mizuki out, "Now for my next class." He watched Mizuki walked out of the room. Unknown to him, he just granted a female to be the Prince of the school.

* * *

Mizuki walked out of the large room to be greeted by her siblings, "What?" She asked,

"What was that all about?" Luka asked,

"Yeah, I was about to ask the same thing." Luki stated,

"Oh, he wanted to criticise my dancing." Mizuki lied, "So, I guess I needed to stay longer." She mustered,

"No. How you were dancing with Mew. It seemed to be a little more romantic than anything." Luki stated, he watched Luka point towards him signaling, ' ** _What he said_** ',

"Have you ever had to get into the mind set, that you were with that person? So the dance or whatever seemed real?" Mizuki asked, she watched them nod for a moment, "That was going on. Now can we go?" She asked, Mizuki rolled her eyes, as she watched them walk away. As she was beginning to follow them. She was stopped by Mew, of whom grabbed her by the wrist, "Wha-" Mizuki's words, thoughts, and everything in between seemed to cease all together. With a quick, yet slow motion. Her eyes slowly began to close. Mizuki on impulse returned the kiss that was bestowed on her lips. With an opening for that taking, Mizuki's tongue slowly slid into Mew's mouth, suddenly Mizuki pulled away, "I can't. I am sorry." Mizuki stated as she walked away. Though as she did, her fingers softly touched her bottom lip. " _What the hell just happened_?" Mizuki thought, " _And why am I hoping it'll happen again?_ " She asked herself in her thoughts. Maybe her dream was no longer just a simple dream. More or less a possible dream come true.


	6. Mask of a Million Lies

With the soft crackling noises beseeching upon the ears of an older woman. The fire danced with ease against the glossiness of her eyes. The sigh that rushed away from the inner most part of her lungs. The older woman's heart was slowly fading away, with every tick of the grandfather clock that rested only about five feet away from the woman. The older woman's body was that of an elderly woman, yet, she looked only of the age of thirty-five. She had brought three beautiful children within this world. Of course the two born before her daughter had died upon arrival to the earth that she had now claimed as Hell. The female's breathing seemed to slow down, as she looked towards her left hand that cradled a glass of Merlot, and her right holding the last book she would ever read in her entire life. With one swift twitch of her hand, the glass glided away from in between her middle and ring finger. Once taking to the floor, shattering into pieces, the book to the noise of a thud. Leaving only the flickering of the room to keep the light to surround the parlor, that her body went limp.

Her child of the name of Mizuki skipped into the room that her mother once had told her stories. Hid her from the light that flashed throughout the clouds. Held her ears closed when the skies screamed. Was now a bitter cold room. "Mommy." Mizuki walked to her mother, "Mo-mm-." Mizuki tugged at her mother's dress. "Mommy, you gots to read to me!" Mizuki exclaimed. "Mother!" Only then Mizuki realised that her mother was gone. She could see that the colour of the hues her mother's once bright eyes, had faded towards to a what seemed to be a very dull grey. "Mo-m. Ple-ease come back." Mizuki tugged at the older female. The young child now with only one impulse collapsed to the floor, as she held her teddy close. Tears were now her only embrace. A warm, yet, salty with sorrow trail that followed the direction of her tears. Her crystal blue hues saw the maid run in, with a scream that soon had faded behind the roar of the skies, "Sh-he is gone?" Mizuki asked. As the moment of a new warmth took to her small frame, a warmth that she would soon forget. The hold and caressing of another older female. Of soon who would be forgotten.

* * *

Jolting upward, and with sweat rolling down from the tips of Mizuki's black tresses, "Mo-Mother." Mizuki whispered. To only take the pillow that was covered in the awakening pain, "Wh-Oh why did you have to leave me?" Mizuki gritted her teeth to try and mask the sounds of the weeping that took the back of her throat. She was ever so lucky that everyone had taken rest. The young female looked towards the window, with the skies of what she used to call, 'The Skies were Crying'. She could only call the droplets, rain. Mizuki didn't move, she didn't even mum a single word. The girl just sat there with her hues looking into the dark. She wanted to hear her mother's words once again. Just the sweet melody that would make her feel safe, make her feel secure that nothing would bad happen towards the female. Yet, all she knew was pain. Even among the new family that had taken her in, she felt only pain. Nothing could replace her birth family.

Surely, she hadn't lied about her birth family. They had died, and with this, left the poor girl alone. Mizuki could remember the first foster home that she had ever been in. The parents, even the children were cruel too. They ripped up the only thing that reminded her of her mother. The teddy that was called; 'Snow'. For this special bear was given to her upon the day of Christmas. Only one of the family was nice and caring, that was the nanny. Or in some families known as the oldest child. She had fixed the Teddy up for Mikzuki. The words that had soon followed kept Mizuki going till the day she would be kicked out; ' _ **Everyone deserves to have at least one good memory**_ , _**even if it ended in tragedy**_ '. Mizuki surely never had forgotten the words that older female had spoken towards her.

* * *

"Pass the-" Luka saw Mizuki. "Mizuki, you look like Hell." Luka took a moment to gather the words that could seem appropriate,

"I feel like Hell." A simple reply came from the young female, "I wish to just take a shower. Then head to school." With a statement, she turned on her heel. Leaving the family to their morning feast,

"Do you think she is okay?" Luka asked,

"I am not sure. This is the first time I've ever seen her this way. Sure, the first day we met her she had seemed to be a little distant but these last few days, she seemed outgoing." Luki replied,

"I worry for her." Luka mustered. Watching Mizuki become now out of sight. Luka had wondered what was now taking away Mizuki's thoughts. She surely was starting to see a completely new side of what was a happy female. Slowly turn into someone else. With these thoughts beginning to subside after she had her mother's voice. The diva stood and got ready. Once she was ready, Mizuki was no longer in sight. "Mother, where is Mizuki?" Luka asked,

"She said she was going to walk." Emi responded,

"But the walk is two miles!" Luka exclaimed,

"She said she would walk fast." Emi stated. Then went back to what she was doing. Only to watch her children Luka and Luki get on the bus, " _What had become of my other child_?" Emi thought.

* * *

Once at school, Mizuki didn't really speak. Even when to give answers, the young female refused to comply with an answer. Instead she looked out the window. People had looked back at her, this included Mew. Of whom was in some of her classes. Mizuki never told Luka or Luki that the day before Mew had embraced her lips with a kiss. Once the bell for lunch had rung. Mizuki refused to sit with anyone, this was even people went to sit with her. The female slowly stood, and walked out. Mizuki just remained in silence. This was a completely different person from just before. She was cold and distant. Once someone would acknowledge a conversation with her. She would merely stand if she was sitting down then walk away. If she had been standing she would instantly walk away. Mizuki had only two things that were becoming a dark portal within her mind. One being, the kiss that became a new embrace to Mizuki. To only lead to another the nightmare that she had only a few hours before. Mizuki heard the final bell. Once leaving her class, she looked for Mew. In which she had found ever so easily.

"Ts-uki." Mew stuttered as she watched the other female walk towards her,

"I need to speak with you." Mizuki replied. She grabbed Mew upon her upper arm, "Why the hell did you kiss me yesterday?!" Mizuki asked with an annoyed tone, "Do you like playing fuckin' head games with people?!" She asked out of pure anger,

"I did it, be-be-ca." Mew shook her head, trying to find the right words,

"Well, tell me before I walk the hell away." Mizuki snarled,

"Because I like you." Mew replied. The stunned look that came from Mizuki. Made her entire features became the colour of a tomato. "Ts-Tsuki." Mew stuttered.  
"Did you hear me?" She asked,

"Yeah, loud and clear. I can't do this. Because you'll accuse me of breaking you and Gakupo up. You did that without hesitation. Of course following that, you will simply will lead me on. Unfortunately, my heart would be shattered. You have no clue on how I hate head games, Mew. So, I suggest just going your way, as I go mine." Mizuki stated. She released the other female's arm. Surely, Mizuki was developing something for the other. Yet, she knew that her identity needed to be sealed. Now, leaving Mew to cry once again. Mizuki took in a deep breath, and continued to walk her merry way out of the school, leaving the Diva behind.

* * *

Mizuki got half way home, with a deep breath she shook her head, " _Life is bullshit_." She thought. " _Everyone gets this second fuckin' chance_. _What have I gotten_? _A sweet and caring family_? _Yet, they know nothing about me_. _Only that I no longer have my birth family with me_. _They are all dead_. _People say I had done this horrid ac_ t. _Killing of all I once cared for. How could've I done that_?! _How could become this monster that would kill my entire family_?! _Of what have I done_?! _I am not like that person that they proceed me to be_. _Do they not deserve to know the truth_?! _Yet, I do not know of my own past_. _Why have I even bothered trying to be of what I should become_?!" Mizuki taunted her own thoughts. Speaking of what some people would call old English. Mizuki sighed then felt a light tap upon her shoulder,

"Well, hiya!" A female stated behind the unexpected Mizuki. "My name is Meiko. I am a friend of Luki's." Meiko, another diva, smiled towards Mizuki,

"Oh, hi." Mizuki stated softly, "I am Tsuki." She said. Which was honestly to weird for her. She wanted to tell the truth of her true gender. Yet, how could she? Everyone suspected that she was indeed a male. Mizuki sighed, "How are you, Meiko?" Mizuki asked,

"I am fine. Thank ya. How are you?" Meiko asked, with now a glance or two towards Mizuki. She did find Mizuki attractive. Of Mizuki did have the complexion of baby face male,

"I am doing alright." Mizuki replied. "And why were you following me?" Mizuki asked,

"Oh, I wasn't. I live only a house down from your family." Meiko replied with a soft smile,

"I see." Mizuki whispered,

"I gotta ask. Why are you walking alone?" Meiko asked,

"To get some fresh air. After all, it gets rather stuffy in that school. In which it only makes me hate the school bus even more." Mizuki replied,

"Hmm. I also saw you in deep thought. A penny for your thoughts." Meiko whipped out a penny,

"I rather not." Mizuki stated. Trying to walk away from another diva. Mizuki stopped, "Indulge me. How many fucking idols are at this school?" Mizuki asked,

"Well, there is; Luka, Luki, Kaito, Akaito, Rin, Len, Gakupo, Lily, Teto, Gumi, Gumiya, Mew and there is myself. So, thirteen." Meiko stated proudly,

"That is way too many. Well, this is me." Mizuki stated. Waving towards Meiko, she walked into her house, " _Jesus_." Mizuki thought.

* * *

The next day. A day where anyone could do anything. Luka and Luki were starting a new album. Yoshi was at work. Emi was out shopping with friends. Which only left Mizuki to her own devices. Maybe she was a little too harsh towards Mew. She wanted to apologise. After all, here was Mizuki's big chance to have a better life. Mizuki knew that she was developing something towards Mew. Despite getting whacked in the face and accused of doing something that she hadn't done. Mizuki had asked Luki earlier that day what was Mew's address. He knew that Mizuki didn't want to discuss what had happened. So, reluctantly he gave Mizuki the address. The female had stopped before the house. She dismounted from her bicycle and put the kick stand up. " _Here goes nothing_." Mizuki thought.

With a squint, she could see the window. What caught off her guard, was Mew seeming to be slow dancing by herself. "Wha-" Mizuki paused in mid sentence. She took a step closer. A heart break happened soon after taking such a step. She saw Mew kissing a male with blue hair, "She li-lied to me." Mizuki mustered. Turning on her heel, she managed to run into a garbage can, knocking over the can to make a loud crashing sound. Mizuki didn't want to pick up the items that had fallen out, "I-I-I can't believe her." Mizuki thought. Therefore before she could mount her bicycle, she heard her name coming from the diva.

"What are you doing here?" Mew asked. As she took a step towards Mizuki,

"To-To-" Mizuki looked away. "To apologise." Mizuki finally got the simple two words,

"Tsuki, you didn't need to apologise. I completely understand. Really. I would have been cold towards myself as well." Mew stated reassuringly. Yet, soon she saw blood dripping through the cracks of Mizuki's right hand, "Tsu-Tsuki." Mew went to reach out towards Mizuki,

"Its funny." Mizuki paused. Chuckling she went on, "I was starting to fall for you. Something I hadn't felt in a very long time. Yet, I believed every goddamn word you said to me." Mizuki mustered. Gripping the keys that she held in her palm, in which only made her bleed even more. "Its fuckin' sad, you know. I wanted to take you out on a date, after the thickness of the air that was caused by us, was lifted." Mizuki finally turned around to show off the soft crystal coloured tears. "Yet, I see you kissing him." She now pointed to the male that had stepped out. "Please. Do me the hugest favour. Never talk to me again." Mizuki swallowed the knot. A knot that seemed to travel upward and stuck to the back of her throat,

"Tsuki. I-I didn't know." Mew took another step towards Mizuki,

"Don't. Stay out of my life, as I will stay out of yours." Mizuki responded. Mounting her bicycle, she rode off. Leaving her vision to become impaired due to the tears that had became one with her eyes. Another embrace she was getting accustomed too.

* * *

Once entering the home of Megurine Family, Mizuki clearly showed off pain and hurt. "Don't." She stated towards Luka, of whom walking towards her. Mizuki put her hand up, then shook her head. Mizuki walked to the bathroom to clean up the mess she had made. Sighing, she shook her head, " _Fuckin' bitch_." Mizuki thought. She saw the door open through the reflection of the mirror, "What Luka?" Mizuki asked,

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Luka asked,

"That stupid bitch is what's wrong." Mizuki replied,

"What stupid bitch?" Luka asked,

"Mew." Mizuki rolled after the saying the name,

"What the hell did she do now?" Luka asked,

"First." Mizuki paused. Addressing her wound upon the palm of her hand. She honestly didn't care of what Luka would say to the state of her hand, "She kisses me out of the blue. Then tells me she had feelings for me. Which makes it worse, I went to her house. I saw her kissing on Kai-" With a name to be said, Luka had cut Mizuki off,

"Kaito?! He is fucking dating Gumi! God, Mew is the biggest fucking homewrecker I've met. If she can't have someone, she sure has hell makes sure that no one can have them. I have lost the very little ounce of respect I had for her." Luka snarled. Finally, looking at the wrapped hand of Mizuki, "What the hell did you do?!" Luka asked,

"I got so pissed, I cut myself by holding my keys." Mizuki stated. To only look away after speaking,

"I am going to help. That is by far the worse wrapping job I have ever seen. As for Mew, she is a dirty slut. And she deserves to be shot." Luka stated with only of a hostile tongue,

"Deep, sis." Mizuki joked. "Well, Meiko seems interested in me." Mizuki chuckled,

"Oh, Lord. She is a good person don't get me wrong. However, she is one that at times you ask yourself, 'Can I really trust her'? She is an alcoholic. I guess you can blame her parents for that." Luka stated. Once she had dressed the wound she took a step back, "You are better off without those two. Come on, time for dinner. Oh. For your best interest. Stay away from Mew and Meiko." Luka stated. Her and Mizuki walked down the stairs together to gather for the family dinner feast. Surely, this couldn't be the end of Mizuki's pursuit for a relationship. For now. This was a little bump in the road.


	7. Masquerade Ball from Hell

Three days had passed. Everyone was getting anxious. Only one knew of who the Prince would be during this wonderful Masquerade Ball. This was Mizuki. Honestly, she now hated that she danced so 'perfectly'. She was to leave the house and get ready. For even the twins were not to know. Not till the big reveal. In which Mizuki had found out, she wasn't even to know of who the Princess was to be. Mizuki wasn't ready for this. She didn't want to do this at all. She was one that didn't like a huge crowd of people staring at her. That and, she was isolated to dance with one person, in which was the Princess. Was Mizuki nervous? No. Was she anxious? Yes. Honestly, Mizuki wanted to get this over with. Move on, and then go to school again on Monday. Yet, here she was heading out. Mizuki knew once this was all over, she was going to be happy. After all she had to dance in front of not only the entire school. She would have to dance in front of the parents of said students.

As the limo pulled up, the male opened the door. Talk about service. Mizuki's hands were beginning to shake. Her crystal blue hues looked out the window, times like theses reminded of her classes learning how to ballroom dance. From the wonderful maid that took her in. Mizuki then sighed as she remember how the maid treated her. With respect and even treated her like Mizuki was her very own daughter. Yet, happiness was not a card that was played in Mizuki's past. After all, she would end up with a family that only would beat her. Thus to get rid of her, they sent her away to some loony bin. Now, Mizuki lived freely. With a different side to her. Which no one knew of, in which Mizuki would never let anyone see. Nor even know about. Wasn't that for the best?

* * *

"Mizuki! Oh, Mizuki! It is dinner time. Shall you not partake with your family of this glorious feast?" Camelia asked. Yes, that is correct, the maid was Romanian. "Mizuki, do join us." The female smiled ever so softly. Watching the other female take her place with the family. Everyone began to talk over each other. Finally, Camelia's husband; Constantine spoke,

"Shall we speak now, without mustering over another?" He asked. Looking at his children, he pointed towards Mizuki. "Do speak, my child. How was your day?",

"T'was fine, father. I had not done much. No. Rather I sat upon a rock and began to write. Then mother came to give me paints." Mizuki smiled,

"Ah. Why yes, that sounded like a perfect day for our daughter." Constantine replied,

"Father." Lucian spoke,

"Yes, Lucian?" Constantine asked,

"When will you let me court Mirela?" Lucian asked,

"When you become of age. Her father will not let a boy take to his daughter. After all him and I have discussed the matters of when you shall court her." Constantine smiled. His eyes wandered to his daughter, "Mizuki, should you not be courted?" He asked,

"Father. I am not of age yet. Am I not too young?" Mizuki asked,

"Ah. Alas, one of you get it." Constantine teased his son. They laughed and enjoyed their meal. For this, however, would be the last meal they would ever share together. He was smiling towards his children and then towards his wife. Yet, he seemed lost within his thoughts. For he had done something wrong, and tonight he would regret everything that had been done hours before.

The night turned from laughs and warmth. To horrible chills, with the fire being the only sort of warmth that kept the house at a nice temperature. The father stood there looking at the fire. Though being a male, and some would look down upon what took to the corner of his eyes. His index finger of his left hand took the tear, and wiped the salty sorrow away. "Do forgive me." He whispered, as he took a knife to his throat. Suddenly stopped by a male's voice. He happened to turn around, to see a male standing there,

"Ah ah. You promised. Yet, you no deliver. Oh Constantine, you've done this to yourself." The male stated, as he took a step to the side. A woman appeared before the flame lit room,

"My dear, oh my darling, Constantine. All you had to do was follow the rules. Yet, of course, you pulled what to be a fast little maneuver. Did you not think I would figure it out?! Did you not figure out that I would know of what you have brought into your home?! Where is she?" The female asked with pure anger,

"I do not know of what you speak." Constantine replied,

"Kill him. And his family. Bring the child to me." The female then walked out of the room. She heard gurgling of Constantine's life falling to the blood that had been shed against the floor. The wife's neck was slit in her bed, where she had laid. As for the son, he was stabbed through the heart. Mizuki was no where to be found. In which infuriated the woman. Only time would give her the upper hand. In which she would kill Mizuki. At least she would hope.

* * *

"We are here." The male driver stated. "Sir." He looked back towards Mizuki, "Sir!" Finally getting Mizuki's attention, "We are here. This is where you are to be dressed. A white carriage will then pick you up in six hours. Do have fun, sir." He stated. Watching Mizuki exit the vehicle. He immediately drove off without looking back into the rear view mirror.

Mizuki entered the room where two women stood, "Shall we begin?" She asked, with a smirk. She took off her clothes except the white tank top. Luckily for her, the tank top didn't show the bandage that held her breasts down. Mizuki now felt the females pressing a sponge against her lower part of her face. Coating her bottom of her face with white make up, "Wha-" She was cut off,

"Do stay still sire." One of them stated. Now going back to Mizuki. She made sure that she didn't paint over Mizuki's lips. However, they were pretty careful as they slowly slid Mizuki's arms through the black button up shirt, were each button was made of gold. The jacket was to come next. The jacket was an off with a light gold trim, and the cuffs were rolled up. To let the frills of the button up shirt to take the ends of the cuffs. Of course the buttons of the cuffs were too of gold. The length of the jacket went just little lower than Mizuki's butt. The female folded the collar to make sure everything looked well upon the jacket. Of course she dusted away any of the hair that may have fallen. As then tied the hair into a ponytail. Then now looked at the bottom area, "Sire, we do need to get your pants on. Do you mind?" The female asked,

"This is fine." Mizuki stated. She swallowed hard, luckily she did have a strap-on. She knew that she needed to keep the visage of being a male. Her right leg slowly slid into the right side of the pants. As the left was to follow. The pants were black, with gold buttons upon the upper part of the pants. Now came the shoes. Both, of course where black. With a gold buckle. "Is this what Princes wore?" Mizuki asked,

"Yes, but of course. In some years ago. We are getting you an outfit, that is only fit for a Prince. For you are the host of the party. While others will be only wearing tuxes. You shall be wearing this. After all, sire, should you not deserve the best? You are wearing a two-hundred thousand suit." The female stated. Chuckling at Mizuki's reaction, to her was completely priceless. "Ah, now for the mask." The female stopped before the mask on, "Ah. I must tell you. We need to put contacts in. You shall be the only one with piercing blue eyes. Which may I say they are absolutely beautiful." The female stated,

"Ah, thank you. Yet. I rather have my eyes to be natural. No contacts. Can we not have a few people have blue eye coloured contacts?" Mizuki asked,

"Well, certainly. We shall have a few of the parents have blue contacts in." The female agreed. Now the mask took to Mizuki's features. The mask was made of what seemed to be porcelain. The cracks looked so realistic, that the mask looked as there was age that graced the mask. The outer rim of the mask was made of gold. With what seemed to be a sun to take the top. Of course, the female was careful. "Ah, alas! We are finished!" She stated.

Mizuki looked in the mirror. Lets face the facts. She looked really, well, handsome, "Why thank you." Mizuki bowed as the female did a curtsy towards Mizuki, "Do enjoy the rest of your evening. Mizuki stated as she now began to walk out of the room.

* * *

Mizuki slowly slid on her white gloves that was to complete the outfit. Now, came the moment she would meet the Princess. She didn't even know who the Princess was. She was honestly curious. She thought that things would go a little more smoothly, if she had found out. Though had she, things may have been less smooth. Depending on who the Princess was to be. Mizuki walked out to see everyone now staring at her, " _Oh god_ , _oh god_. _Don't fall down_." Mizuki thought to herself. The female took in a deep breath as she now looked towards her right. In which she was strike in awe. The Princess was just gorgeous. Not knowing how to take this moment, usually by the hand would be nice.

The female was in a beautiful white dress that seemed to poof out towards the bottom. Around the breast area, there was thin steam of a gold trim. The dress was made of the finest material. The female's black tresses flowed perfectly against the dress, which in a way complimented the dress. Her face was too painted white. Her white gloves rose to about her elbow. Finally, the mask was a little different from Mizuki's. Her mask was made of porcelain as well. Yet, only the trim upon the top of the mask was gold. Once at the very top of the mask, beautiful white feathers rested upon the top. What made the Princess even more beautiful, was the perfection of the smile that took the corners of her lips. If the paint was not there, nor the mask, she would be showing a perfectly beautiful pink tint to her features.

Mizuki and the Princess stood side by side. Mizuki's right hand was slightly in the air, and stood straight. The other female's left hand rested upon the top. The began to descend down the ' _ **Vivaldi's The 4 Seasons**_ ; **_Winter - 2_**. ** _Largo_** ' played. Everyone struck in awe. As whomever was the Prince and Princess. They honestly looked perfect for each other. No one spoke as the two finally took the final step. Once upon the smooth wood flooring, everyone began to clap. The guests were still stunned at the beauty that took to their eyes,

"I do welcome you to this Masquerade Ball. I only wish for you to take part of the joyous of nights. Please, do not fret upon if you do not dance well." Mizuki stopped. With a chuckle she proceeded, "This night is to have fun, not to show off. I once again, do welcome you." Mizuki stated. The Princess linked her arm with Mizuki's. With that, their fingers were intertwined as their hands rested upon each other. Mizuki made her rounds to greet as many guests as she could.

* * *

Mizuki now watched everyone begin to dance, well, that was until the Symphony began to play; ' _ **Brahm's Danza Hungara Number 5**_ ' Mizuki took in a deep breath. She walked to the Princess. Of which had their palms touching each other. With this done, that began to go in a small circle. To only switch hands, with palms against each other. They continued to dance what seemed to be upbeat for the era that had been seeking. Mizuki knew in only time that they would have to slow dance, in which she was not ready for. Not the least bit. Well, this could also be a sign that she may know who the Princess was. For she had learned that the Princess did not know of whom the Prince was. Mizuki found that idea pointless. However, to the school and everyone else that made perfect sense. Once the song had been played. They heard the announcement,

"Now, we shall let the Prince and Princess take their personal dance." The male voice stated.

Mizuki bowed to the woman that was playing the Princess. As she had bowed, the Princess gave a slow and short curtsy. The song; _**Liszt: Liebestraum #3, S 541/3,** " ** _O Lieb_ , So Lang Du Lieben Kannst**_" began to play. Mizuki let her right hand rest upon the lower back of the other female. Her left hand took the female's right hand nearly perfectly. Mizuki didn't want to speak, yet, she felt as if that would calm her nerves. For moments she remained, as they began to glide across the dance floor. Only perfection took the form of the dance. Maybe a dance as if they were upon the clouds hovering about the ground. A world that only consisted of them. Mizuki twirled the female, and soon they were an arm length apart. Mizuki then slowly pulled the female into her arms, and continued to dance to the song that continued to play. This was for the first time, Mizuki was feeling happy. Truly happy. She hadn't cared of whom was playing the Princess anymore. Just the flow of the dance was good enough for her. Their upper torsos began to rock only a little bit. Soon after Mizuki dipped the female, to only bring her back up ever so slowly. Once their hues connected. An instant spark took place. Unknown to Mizuki, she would soon find out who the Princess was.

As the song same to an end, everyone began to applaud the two. For there was only one thing going through everyone's mind, ' _ **T** **hey danced so perfectly**_ '. Mizuki now bowed to the female, as if to thank her for the dance. She in return did a quick curtsy. After about ten minutes, people began to converse. With only eyes to watch Mizuki leave the room and take to the balcony. What a beautiful moment. To now end in complete disaster.

* * *

The Princess immediately followed the Prince, "My dear Prince, shall you not be dancing?" The female asked,

"What is there to be done now? We have had our dance, have we not?" Mizuki asked. "I don't believe we need to make another appearance till the very end. I shall stand out here. Till I am requested to return into the ballroom. For I have done what was asked of me." Mizuki murmured,

"This is ever so true. Yet, are we not the Prince and the Princess? Should they not see us?" The female asked,

"Lets not. I rather have this fresh air. For it's keeping me at bay." Mizuki mumbled,

"Then I shall I stay out here with you, my dear Prince." The female blushed to just saying that,

"Then so be it." Mizuki replied. She now saw the female shiver a bit, "Here." Mizuki stated. Slowly taking off her jacket to wrap around the shoulders of the other,

"Thank you." The female stated,

"You are welcome." Mizuki replied. "Do tell me, why must we hid of who we are? Why couldn't we just know who we were?" Mizuki asked,

"I would not know." The female stated. She finally took a step towards Mizuki, "May I?" She asked. Her right gloved hand rested upon Mizuki's cheek,

"May yo-" Mizuki couldn't speak, for without a moments notice their lips had now connected. Mizuki rested her right gloved hand upon the nape of the other's neck. Mizuki didn't even hesitate the next part as her tongue parted the other lips from each other. Her tongue began to take on a new dance with the others. Immediately the warmth of their bodies began to intensify. " _Please don't be a dream_." Mizuki thought. Now with her left arm wrapped around the lower back of the other female's, she pulled her only much closer to her own body. A moan slipped out from both of the partners. Soon Mizuki pulled away, for they were called upon. Now, the big reveal. Oh, this should be fun.

* * *

Mizuki and the Princess walked back into the ballroom. Mizuki was nervous to see of whom was the Princess. Of course unannounced to her, the Princess was nervous to see of whom played the role of the Prince. Mizuki and the Princess closed their eyes. They were too take off each other's masks. "One. Two. Three." Mizuki mustered. They slowly opened their eyes, both of their eyes rose in shock. Of whom played the Princess? Mew. Mizuki gritted her teeth, not to cry. Oh, no. In a rage. "You!? It had to be you?!" Mizuki snarled. "Out of everyone in this fuckin' school. It had to be you! The girl that keeps toying with my goddamn heart." Mizuki spat. Her hues began to flare, "I can't believe I didn't figure it out. God, I must be so damn stupid." Mizuki yanked the jacket from the shoulders of Mew,

"I didn't know! Alright! I was picked because of the way I danced!" Mew was now yelling,

"Oh, really. I guess that is why I was fucking picked, huh?!" Mizuki stated, in a rather questioning tone. "I am sick of this bullshit." Mizuki snarled,

"What?! The fact you danced with me?! What tell me!" Mew demanded,

"No! Its the fuckin' fact I fell in love with you. And you ripped out my goddamn heart, Mew! You ripped my fuckin' heart out." Mizuki stated. Then suddenly her eyes widened, as she realised that she just had announced to the entire school. That she was in love with Mew,

"Yo-You l-love me?" Mew asked,

"Yes." Mizuki replied. "Yet, you are with Kaito. I just can do this. I really can't. I don't want to ever speak to you, again." Mizuki stated. She pulled the rubber band that held her ponytail in place. "Goodbye, Mew." Mizuki turned on her heel and walked away,

"How dare you! You walk away from me after telling me you love me! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Tell me, Tsuki! Were you too fucking weak to tell me!? Huh!? Were you?! Or were you just a fucking chicken?!" Mew was now cursing and yelling,

Mizuki snickered, "No. Its because I didn't know how big of a slut you were." Mizuki stated. She looked at the diva through the corners of her eyes,

"You fucking prick." Mew spat out. She now rushed over to Mizuki and went to slap her. With one swift motion. Mew's wrist was caught, and her lips were stolen. Mew wanted to push her away. Yet, she indulged the kiss. Mew's body grew limp, as she fell to the floor, "Ts-Tsuki." Mew whispered,

"Just leave me the hell alone." After the words had been spoken. Mizuki ended up stopping in her tracks with only four little words, 'I love you too'. Was spoken from the diva. Mizuki could hear everyone murmuring. Which honestly was to be had. Mizuki gritted her teeth, as she now took in a deep breath. To now hear a voice that she didn't recognise,

"You love him!?" Kaito asked through nothing but anger,

"Yes." Mew replied,

"Oh, so when were you going to tell me?! Huh!?" Kaito was beyond infuriated now,

"I don't know. I just knew from the start I was falling for him. That is why Gakupo and I broke up. He had witnessed that I was falling for Tsuki. I couldn't stop talking about him either." Mew responded, "Bes-" Mew was immediately slapped across the face,

"You and Kaito? You fucked my boyfriend?!" Gumi was now part of this ring of drama. People could seriously eat popcorn as the scene continued to unfold,

"Gu-Gu." By now Mew, had nothing further to say. What took part next, was a huge fight between Gumi and Kaito. A damn Soap Opera from the deepest parts of Hell. Mew slowly stood and took the mask. Mew knew this night would only get worse. As she walked past Mizuki, she felt her arm get grabbed, "Wh-what?" Mew asked as she wiped away the tears,

"Come with me." Mizuki demanded. She took Mew outside so they could talk, or maybe argue some more. "Why didn't you tell me?" Mizuki asked,

"I was afraid?" Mew spoke in a questioning tone. "Tsuki, I am so sorry." Mew mumbled,

"Come on, let me walk you home." Mizuki whispered. Mizuki walked with Mew, and now hand in hand. Mizuki knew what was to come of this. Oh, her thoughts were rather negative. But sometimes Fate can surprise someone. We will just see of what the surprise would be for the future of these two. After all, one needs to tell the truth. In which we all know who; Mizuki.


	8. Deceptive Monsters

**WARNING: The following post is gory and morbid. If you have a weak stomach, do not read all the way down. If you wish to have your skin crawl and are brave. Do enjoy. You have be warned. Viewer Discretion is Advised.**

* * *

The morning was cold and damp. Leaves were now falling from the trees, leaving them semi-bare. Only a soft rustling sound came from the falling leaves as the wind began to pick up. The morning just seemed bleak, and dark. The sound of rain tampering against the steel roof of the Megurine house. Luka looked out the window, watching kids running through the rain. Even doing what kids do, splashing of the puddles. Of course they were now awaiting for the bus to show up. With a sigh the pink-haired diva walked down the stairs. She, honestly, hated the rain. For only one reason, every time the rain would make her fall asleep. She could swear the reason before the sleepiness was because of how the rain sounded. Once down the stairs, "Where is Mizuki?" Luka asked,

"I am not sure." Luki replied,

"What do you mean, your not sure?" Emi asked,

"Just as I said mom." Luki replied to his mother,

"Oh, she better have not ran away. Like you two did when you were six." Emi chuckled. "On a tricycles. Where do you think two were going?" Emi asked,

"I have not a clue." Luki replied. After eating his breakfast he stood, "Alright. Lets go, Luka. We'll find her." Luki stated. He walked out of the house with his sister. Sharing an umbrella, Luki sighed softly,

"What is it?" Luka asked,

"I worry for Mizuki. She has been acting strange. Luki replied,

"I don't really think she has. I mean, she has her ups and downs. But who doesn't? I swear to god, she better not pursue Mew. I will kill her and Mew, both." Luka rolled her eyes and shook her head,

"Wouldn't you want them to be happy? Sis, I know you hate Mew for what she did. Yet. You gotta move on." Luki stated. He knew that the hate was only getting worse for Mew. In which would end becoming just that, worse,

"Mew doesn't even know." Luka whispered. "Doesn't know that Tsuki is actually a girl. How much longer can Mizuki keep that a secret?" Luka asked looking at her brother,

"I don't know, Luka. I don't know." Luki whispered. Once at school, the twins went separate ways for their different classes.

* * *

Luka sat in her class silently. She began to wonder two things; First, what was going on with Mizuki? She had just up and left. She and her family didn't even know where the young girl went. Second, what the hell did Mizuki see in Mew? After all the explosive Masquerade was insane. Feelings of love being told, and feelings of betrayal were felt. Luka couldn't stop thinking about the first thought mainly. Luka honestly wanted to get to the bottom of the situations. However, she didn't want to overstep her boundaries. If Mizuki was going to tell her, then Luka would gladly accept that. Luka finally looked at her phone to see a text from Mizuki;

From Mizkui;  
' _ **Sorry, I ditched. I had a lot of thinking to do. So I won't be at school. Can you get my homework for me? Oh, and take any notes that I'll need. I just needed to think if I want to pursue Mew or not. Also, there is a lot of thoughts roaming my damn head. Can you do that for me, sis? I would be grateful**_ '!

To Mizuki;  
' ** _I suppose. You need to tell me what the hell is going on with you. I am worried. Luki is worried. Hell, mom is too. If dad found out_** -' Luka's text was stopped short when she got another text from Mizuki.

From Mizuki;  
' _ **Oh! I will be late going home tonight. Love ya sis**_!'

Luka didn't know how to understand the text. What was going with Mizuki? Late to go home and never was at home when they left for school. Luka took in a deep breath, and released the breath as the bell rang. She was worried for Mizuki. No, not worried. She wasn't now not even able to read between the lines. As she left her class she was greeted by Mew, "Hello, Mew." Luka stated,

"Where is Tsuki?" Mew asked,

"I don't know. I guess he needed fresh air. He wasn't home when Luki and I left." Luka replied. "Try texting him." Luka mustered. Once walking away she flipped her light pink tresses, which only tickled Mew's nose.

* * *

Lunchtime was only making the matters of Mizuki's odd behaviour even worse. Luka walked over towards Luki. She grabbed her brother by the arm and walked him into the hallway, "Are you getting weird texts from Mizuki?" She asked,

"Yeah. Why? Are you?" Luki asked,

"Yeah. They are making no sense to me. Not at all. Its like she is talking in riddles." Luka now presented the latest text she had received from her sister.

From Mizuki:  
' ** _Actually. I don't need the homework. I'll get it tomorrow. I won't be coming home at all tonight. Something came up, tell mom and dad don't worry. I am fine, and I will be fine. I just needed a break from things. K? Bye_** '!

"That is is weird. I got something similar." Luki now showed the text he gotten. "Is something wrong? And a break from what? The family?" Luki asked,

"I don't know but when I see her next. I am going to be asking a lot of questions. That she better answer too." Luka stated with a frustrated tone. Turning around Luka saw Miku, "Mi-Miku." Luka stuttered,

"Who will you be asking a lot of questions too?" Miku asked. Obviously confused, wondering if Luka was seeing someone else. Who exactly was this 'she'? "Lu-Luka are you cheating on me?" Miku asked,

"I'll leave you two alone." Luki stated,

"Come with me." Luka took her lover by the arm. Would she tell the truth of her 'brother'? Certainly. "Miku, there is something you need to know. But you need to promise to keep it between us. Promise me." Luka stated,

"I promise. Luka, your scaring me." Miku whispered. Once they were in an isolated spot. She listened to every single word that Luka told her. From her father bringing home a stranger. Not knowing anything of her background. No birth certificate. Nothing. Then to her posing as a male so she didn't have to wear a skirt. For the reasons were unknown. Miku was confused, yet, in a weird way understood. The only thing she wanted to know was; Why did Mizuki want to wear pants instead of skirt? Miku stood there for about ten minutes letting everything be absorbed. "So, Tsuki is actually a girl named, Mizuki?" Miku asked,

"Yes." Luka replied,

"Alright." Miku smiled. "I promise again, I won't tell." Miku smiled behind her statement. Miku and Luka walked back into the lunchroom. To the an amazing scene. A new play called; Mew and how she can't keep her mouth or legs closed.

* * *

"So, your telling me. You have been fucking that harlot for three months?" Gumi asked looking at Kaito,

"Y-Yes." Kaito stuttered,

"God, you are the biggest slut I have ever met in my entire life, Mew." Gumi stated,

"It just happened. I fell for him and he fell for me." Mew stated,

"Oh, how you fell for Gakupo?! How many fucking people have you fucked? Really? I think the entire school needs to know how you can't keep your goddamn legs closed." Gumi snapped. "God, I hate people like you. You wouldn't deserve the spit to put you out even if you were on fire." Gumi gripped her hands till they were in a ball. "If I knew I wouldn't get kicked out of school. I would beat the shit out of you." Gumi snarled,

"Look. Don't blame her. Blame me." Kaito stated,

"Oh, I am blaming the both of you." Gumi replied. "Besides. Tell me Kaito. How does it feel to know that Mew admitted to the entire school and even the faculty that she loves Tsuki? Oh, better yet. Even to our fucking parents. Tell me, how does it feel?!" Gumi asked in spite,

"Mew and I agreed to get past this little hurdle. We are now together." Kaito replied. Suddenly the blue-hair idol was on the floor. His thumb wiped away the blood, "What the fuck, Luki?" Kaito now looked up at the male,

"That's for fucking with my brother. And if I was a girl, I would deck you too. He fucking loves you, Mew! You stupid bitch. No, your nothing but a cum guzzling gutter slut. Leave my brother and my goddamn family alone. Don't call. Don't text. Don't even come visit. When you walk by our house. Don't even look at it. You keep your goddamn head down and you look at the cement." Luki now looked at Kaito. "If I ever come around me or my sister again. I will literally break every goddamn bone in your body. And that's a promise." Luki stated as shook his hand. The hand that he had decked his once friend in the face. "Come on, Lily. I don't want to be around this trash." Luki stated walking away from the scene that he had caused.

Mew ran to her boyfriend, "Babe. Are you okay?" She asked,

"Yeah, fucking peachy." Katio replied as he was helped standing up. Kaito and Mew walked back to the table where their friends sat. Instead of conversing, their friends stood and walked away from the table. "Really? You are ditching us as well?" Kaito asked,

"I've done a lot of stupid shit in my life, Kaito. One of the mistakes I've ever committed was getting involved with Mew. I am not even sure what you see in her. Maybe you should ask yourself. ' _ **Does she really love me**_? _**Or does she love really Tsuki and is using me to make him jealous'**_? Your one stupid bastard. Come on, Rin." Gakupo stated as he walked away with his girlfriend.

* * *

Emi was standing at the door when she watched the twins walk in. She wasn't very happy, that could be written all over her facial features. First, she was very angry with Luki. Yet, there was worry within the small painting that was becoming more apparent of her facial features, "Luki, would you like to explain to me why you punched Shion Kaito?" Emi asked,

"The bastard deserved it. He knew for a fact that Mizuki is in love with Mew. Yet, they are now dating." Luki realised that he outed Mizuki. "Mo-" Luki was immediately stopped,

"So, Mizuki loves Mew?" Emi asked, "My daughter is a lesbian?" Emi sighed. "I will accept this. Because I love her as my own. Anyone else had something they would like to share?" Emi asked. She watched Luka raise her hand, "Yes, Luka?" Emi asked,

Looking at Luki. She saw him give a nod of his head of reassurance. "Mom. I am dating Hatsune Miku." Luka whispered,

"I already knew that." Emi smiled. "I have known since you two started dating." Emi stated,

"How?!" Luka asked,

"Her mother called and told me. She wanted me to know. I was surprised that you didn't tell me. Now. Where is Mizuki?" Emi asked. When reading her kid's faces, she knew that they didn't even know. "I am going to go look for her." Emi stated,

"We will go with you." Luki chimed in,

"No, stay here. And do your homework. Please. I need to find her on my own." Emi stated. Being stern with her voice, she watched her kids go into the dining room to start their homework, " _Oh, Mizuki where are you_?" Emi thought.

* * *

A quiet night would become shrouded in screams. A woman was running from what seemed two shadows in her eyes. Trying to hold herself steady of the wall, her free hand held the would that was inflicted only a mere moment ago. She could see the walls becoming painted with red, of what was once a white wall. The smoothness of the wall made her fall. With the white floors becoming stained with sin from the victims. Patients, nurses, and doctors alike. The nurse gurgled a cry for help as she looked down the hallway to only see people running into rooms to hide. The nurse tried to put pressure upon the wound, to only later die. The screams began to get louder and louder throughout the torturous event. People were pleading for their lives from only two individuals. Fraternal twins. Also, known as the ' **Demon Twins** '. For they were devious and destructive. The female being the older one of the two, and the more sinister one. Her brother was more or less just an accomplice that helped his sister fulfill her darkest fantasies,

"Oh! Look at all the blood." The female stated with a giggle. The female to skip merely throughout the hallways. She had her brother pin one of the victims on the ceiling so his sister could dance in the droplets of crimson. "Can you hear it, dear brother?!" She asked with an eerie tone. "Now, let us find the key to this hell hole to get out." The female stated,

"As you wish sister." The male stated. He and his sister began to look through the clothing of the nurses and doctors. Finding nothing useful, "They are useless!" The brother snarled,

"Ah ah. Anger gets you nowhere dear brother. We shall find it soon enough." The sister stated. Skipping around she finally saw a man running. Her teeth gritted together as she ran after him. "Wait! I need your help!" She screamed. Knowing very well the male would stop. She began to sprint towards the male. Once catching up to him. She leaped onto his back, throwing his balance off making him fall face first against the floor, "Now, give me the key." She held out her hand doing a gesture with her fingers telling him too; ' ** _Come on_** '. Yet, when he didn't respond she rolled him over. "Oops. Must have broken his nose so hard that the bone went into his brain." She pouted. "Pity." She snared. Looking for another person, she saw a woman running. All the female did was skip merely after her, as she watched her go into a room too 'hide'. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." The female began to open doors. Making sure she banged them against the wall. She wanted to scare the other female more than she already was. Once in front of the room that she saw the other woman run into, "Found you!" She exclaimed,

"Please. Plea-se. I-I-I am begging you. Do-Don't kill me." The woman pleaded, she was one of the doctors that tried to 'cure' the twins, "I-I-I have kids." She was still begging for her life,

"Oh, shh. I won't kill ya. You give me the key, and no harm you will come to you." The female stated with a giggle. "I promise." She stated. Her fingers crossed behind her back,

"O-Okay. He-He-Re." She handed the key to the most insane woman in the world, "Ple-Please spare me." She whimpered, still pleading for her life,

"A promise is a promise." The female stated in what seemed to be a childish upbeat tone. "But will you pray for the others?" She asked with a tilt of her head. "They need to be saved." The female nodded with an eerie smile. Watching the woman turn around, a devious smile rolled over her features,

"Our Father, which art in Heaven, hall-" The female was cut off, not even being able to finish. For the female had stabbed the praying doctor in the back of her head, twisting the knife enough to have a little brain matter fall away.

With an insane laughter, the female skipped out of the room, "Got the key!" She exclaimed. "Brother, will you please finish? I want to leave." She stated in an impatient tone. She now watched her brother snap the male nurse's neck, "Yay!" She squealed and clapped. The female walked out with her brother, with two large metal jugs of gasoline. Making a line that led outside. Once in a good distance. "Well, let us see the light!" She exclaimed. She took a match and scratched the tip lighting the match, "Go ahead brother. Let it burn." She grinned,

"As you wish sister." The male replied. He flicked the match, which miraculously stayed lit. Watching the trail of gasoline become engulfed with a flame. The brother now grinned dementedly.

* * *

The screams that could be heard in the distance was only sweet music to the twin's ears. "Do you hear that brother?" The female asked,

"What? The screams?" He asked,

"Well, of course. But there is redemption! They needed to be redeemed! And we have given it to them!" She exclaimed. "We are the most kindest people in the world. Anyone would kill to be our friends. Would they not?" She asked,

"I suppose." The male replied,

"Oh, your such a downer. No wonder I am the older one." The female snickered,

"Sister, you are only older by a matter of two seconds." He confirmed,

"That may be so. Yet, you follow me like a lost puppy. In which is good for I, could not see my life without you, dear brother." She smiled ever so softly,

"This is true. For I couldn't see my life without you, sister." He stated,

"Now, come. Let us go." The female stated,

"Where are we going?" He asked,

"Its not where we going. It's who we are going too." She smiled now very eerily,

"And who is that?" He asked,

"Someone that has made our lives a living Hell since we met them." She whispered, without disclosing the person's name,

"Okay, and who is that?" He asked. Wanting to forget most of his childhood. Or anyone that could've possibly hurt him,

"Takanawa-" She paused. Letting the only light to show of her inhumane smile, "Mizuki." She finally finished.


	9. Angelus Everlasting

The clouds hid the moonlight. The warmth was taken away from the world, with only breath of a ice. People that was walking through the night, were holding their coats, only to tightening the grip. They were trying to keep themselves a little warmer till they had gotten home. One of people saw Mizuki walked with no coat. Just with a dead stare, she wanted to stop the female that seemed she had a mission. Yet, when she approached her. Realising whatever what the girl was doing, was never her business in the first place. The woman looked back in the corner of her eyes, she was more scared than anything. As she brushed away what may the female was thinking, she now raced to get home to get warmed up. Never knowing what was going through Mizuki's mind.

Mizuki's hues indeed had changed. They were no longer a piercing blue, rather a soft apple green. With her breath hitting the night's frozen air. She never whispered a single word nor did she have any thoughts racing through her mind. Only her mission. To get home. Mizuki knew that she had put her family through enough. She, more or less, knew that she had to tell the secret that was holding her back. How can she could though? The Meguirne family would immediately assume that she was completely nuts, then would lock her away. That is what the previously family did after she loss her birth family then the sweet maid that took her in. After the sweet memories, the rest of the families turned their backs upon Mizuki. The young female never had much of happy life. Her's was filled more with sorrow. As she took in a deep breath, she could feel what seemed to be glass slicing her lungs. The breath easily escaped through her lips, to make a mist surrender to the cold air.

Once home, Mizuki immediately went to her room. Luckily no one was awake. The teenager took to her bed, after removing her clothes she slid beneath the covers. Slowly her body temperature began to rise, letting her become warm. Her dreams were nothing of what she had wanted them too be. No past memories that taunted her dreams. Rather she had a gut feeling that she was going to receive bad news. Call this a premonition or intuition. Once she had entered a deep sleep, the horrid nightmares had disappeared with no reproach. Oddly she slept peacefully, not knowing that her dreams were inevitability true.

* * *

Mizuki rushed down the stairs. To only feel a tight embrace from Emi, her mother. "Good morning, to you too, mother." Mizuki stated. Smiling she sat down with her siblings and began to eat breakfast. She didn't even noticed Luka and Luki staring at each other, "How is everyone this morning?" Mizuki asked,

"Uh. Good. And exactly who are you?" Luki teased,

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Mizuki stated. "I didn't mean to worry you. I tend to have these moments were being alone is the best for me." She mumbled. "I am really sorry." Mizuki smiled,

"Its okay. I am just glad that you are okay." Emi stated. "Oh, lord. You all need to get ready. I rather you not miss the bus, or, have Luka drive." Emi smiled,

"Alright mom." Luka replied. Slowly standing, Luka walked away from the table. She began to get ready, oh did she want to tell Mizuki of Mew's little stunt. She really felt as if that Mizuki was not meant to happy with Mew or anyone at the school. Luka went to say something, yet she went silent. Not knowing how to tell Mizuki. Then again she was afraid that Mizuki wouldn't believe her. With a deep regretful sigh, "Are you ready?" Luka asked,

Mizuki had been in the same bathroom, "Of course, sis." Mizuki stated. "You know. I think I am going to ask Mew out, today." Mizuki said with a smile. Unknown to her, she wasn't going to be asking anyone out. No, instead she was going to feel a pain that she had never felt in her life. Heartbreak from a potential lover interest. As she walked passed Luki, the smile didn't cease. The smile only grew a little wider.

"We have a problem." Luka stated,

"And that being?" Luki asked,

"Mizuki is going to ask Mew to be her girlfriend. I didn't tell her that Mew is dating Kaito. I mean how the hell do you tell her that?" Luka asked,

"I-I don't know. We need to have her see it for herself. There is nothing we can say to stop this betrayal. I swear to god, Mew is a slut." Luki shook his head. " _I am sorry, Mizuki_." Luki thought. Luki walked out with his sisters and got into car. There was some tension in there. Both Luka and Luki wanted to tell Mizuki, yet they didn't know how. This was for difficult for Mizuki, both Luka and Luki knew that. Which only meant they would have to be there for their sister.

* * *

Mizuki had everything planned. She was going to get Mew alone, just herself and Mew. Of course Mizuki knew of Mew's past, yet she wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. Which everyone knows, that only certain people in our lives are willing to change. Mizuki knew how she was going to do this. Mizuki was to have roses delivered to school at lunch. She would then tell Mew how she felt, holding the roses to only give them to Mew later. Once she had spoken what her heart couldn't say. She was going to ask Mew to her girlfriend. Mizuki was getting butterflies in her stomach. For the first time in her life, she was actually nervous. Mizuki sat in home room, writing out her feelings. She knew that she wanted every word to come from her heart;

To the beautiful angel,  
' _I knew from the moment I met you. I would instantly fall for you. Surely, I was upset that you had hurt my sister. Yet, I began to know you ever so slowly. The sweet dance that we shared, made me feel something that I hadn't felt in a very long time. Now, here I am writing this. I know this may be cliche, but I knew that you were an angel, no, you are angel. Destined to bring not only beauty to this world. To bring happiness and joy to the hearts of many. You did this to me. I can look past of what happened between you and Kaito. You may be wondering why. I have to be honest. I am truly in love with you. I really want to share the next with you into a new doorway._

 _I know that this is not like me. I have never felt this in my sixteen years of life. I know that its a short time. Yet, in sixteen years, you can learn a lot. From what I've learned from you made me realise that I can't live without you in my life. From the brief moments to the beautiful night that we spent being the Prince and the Princess. I want to let you know. I will always treat you as an Angel that you are. For you have the most beautiful personality, I have ever seen. I didn't fall for you beauty on the outside, I fell for the beauty upon the inside. So, with that said. Mew, I love you. And I would like to be your's. So, will you do me the utmost honour and let me be the one that you call your boyfriend_ '?

Mizuki smiled towards the words, finally hearing the bell that would destine the fate of Mizuki's love life. Would come spiraling down. Only the two people that meant the most to her was Luka and Luki. For they were family. In which they should've told Mizuki and save her from the scene that was about to unfold.

* * *

Mizuki walked into the lunchroom. The roses had been delivered to her. The smile was only getting bigger as she walked towards Mew. Her heart began to pound to the point she could swear that she could the beating in her ears. Mizuki now was right in front of Mew. Mizuki took in a deep breath, "Mew." She stated. Getting the other's attention,

"Tsuki!" Mew said a little too excited. "I am gl-glad that you are here." Mew stated,

"Are you okay?" Mizuki asked,

"Tsuki, now is not a good time." Mew replied. When the words had been spoken. Kaito wrapped his arms around Mew's shoulders. She didn't say word, or at least couldn't get a word out,

"Why are you bothering my girl?" Kaito asked,

"Y-your girl?" Mizuki stuttered,

"Did I stutter?" Kaito asked. "She is my girlfriend. So, go the hell away." Kaito stated,

"I am so sorry, Tsuki. He-He admitted his feelings and asked me out." Mew whispered. That was when she saw the heartbreak that took to the other's eyes, "Ts-Tsuki." Mew reached out towards Mizuki,

"Its okay. I was stupid to think that someone like would even give me a chance." Mizuki crumpled up the paper. She handed the roses towards Mew, "These were for you." Mizuki swallowed the knot that took the back of her throat. Before long the tears filled the rim of her eyes, "An-And this is for you." Mizuki whispered. Handing the crumpled piece of paper, "Go-Go-Good luck." Mizuki mustered. Turning on her heel, instead of walking out from the lunchroom. Her wrist went to her lips as her hand went to the side, as she now ran out of the room. Mizuki continued to run even out of the school. She didn't know where she was going, she needed to be away from Mew. The cracking of her heart, was like porcelain doll. Everyone knows that once the porcelain continues to crack, there is no fixing the damage that has taken place. Which only made Mizuki realise that she was about to crumble. Mizuki fell to her knees before the bench that sat before her. "W-Why Mew?" Mizuki mustered in her arms that held head up slightly to save her from the pain of the old wood that was the seat of the bench.

With her right hand balled up into a fist, the tears seemed to not stop. The left hand grasped her chest, "Go-God why does this hurt so bad?" Mizuki asked herself. She could hear footsteps walk behind her. Yet, she paid no heed. Mizuki could swear this was the worst pain she had ever felt. Her body shook violently as she tried to catch her breath. Yet, the weeping rocked her chest. "Ple-Please. Let this pain end." Mizuki stated in the most shaking voice. "I-I love her." Her voice seemed to squeak as she spoke the words. The left hand seemed to have gripped harder upon her flesh. She couldn't believe that Mew chose Kaito over her. Mizuki couldn't believe that everything that they had begun to share. New memories, and starting to become happier was thrown away. From their kiss that was filled with only passion. Mizuki only cried harder. Remembering the kiss, the dance. The erratic beat of her heart when every time that she was around Mew. " _G-Goddammit Mew-Why? Why_?" Mizuki thought. Mizuki's gripped her arm so she could so her best to muffle the weeping that could make her shake only more. Her throat began to become dry as she continued to week only harder.

* * *

Mew excused herself and walked away from Kaito. Unfolding the piece of paper, her dull black hues read over every single word. With any thought her right hand cupped her lips. Slowly sliding the wall, her knees immediately pinned up against her chest. Easily her arms took stance upon the top of her knees, where she would cry within the gaps, to let her tears hit her skirt, "Ts-Tsuki." Whispering the name, she would only cry more,

"Mew?" A young brunette now entered the bathroom, "Mew?" She called out again.

"What?" Mew asked. Her voice becoming cracked and almost inaudible,

"Are you going to be okay?" The female asked,

Raising her head, she saw Miki standing there, "I-I don't think so. I threw this away." Mew whispered. Once handing the crumpled up piece of paper to Miki, she rested her head against the caps of her knees, "I feel so stupid." Mew whispered,

"As you should. This seems like the real deal. Why would you throw it away?" Miki asked,

"Because Kaito asked me out first. I wasn't sure if Tsuki was going to ask me out. So, instead of waiting. I went with some cheating bastard and threw away someone that is amazing." Mew replied,

"Yeah. You have to realise though, you did ruin two relationships." Miki pointed out. "Maybe you should finally be with someone, that hasn't cheated on their girlfriends with you. You could've had Tsuki. A guy that is genuine to their feelings." Miki sighed,

"I know!" Mew became defensive. "I love Tsuki." She reminded herself, now alerting the other,

"Then why would you throw it all away?" Miki asked,

"Because I am a damn idiot. He even got me these." Mew handed the roses towards Miki. "He thought of everything." Mew muttered,

"You can always fix this. By going after him." Miki mustered. Standing and with a shake of her head, "So, stop being one of those dip shits that asks for a pity party." Miki rolled her eyes. She left the bathroom.

Mew knew she was right. She needed to make things right. Yet, how does someone do this. Which only brought back certain memories. One being that dance they shared when they had to dance by themselves. Just looking into Mizuki's eyes made her melt. Mew sat there, as she continued to go through every memory with Mizuki. From being friendly to accusing Mizuki of the break of her and Gakupo. Who was she kidding? She already missed the warmth that Mizuki gave her. Mizuki gave Mew everything that she never had. True love. In front of everyone Mizuki was the only one that gave her happiness. With only three little words; 'I love you'. Mew gripped her heart, as she the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Leaning her head back against the wall. The tears ran down at a tilt, letting them grace her neck. "I am so sorry, Tsuki. I love you so much. That this hurts me. So, bad. Pleas-Please. Forgive me." Mew's voice cracked so much that the words didn't even come out right. The pain that took behind the words. She knew that she belonged with Mizuki. She knew this.

Mew gripped the crumpled piece paper. Slowly bringing the paper to her chest, she pressed the many ridges that has been formed from Mizuki crumpling the paper against the middle of her chest, "Oh, god. Tsuki, I am so sorry. I am so sorry." Mew repeated. Her right hand led astray from the piece of paper. Her right hand hit the wall behind her, " _God, why I am so fucking stupid?! Why_ -" Mew thought. Her breathing seemed shallow and shaky. Though hearing the bell. The black haired diva continued to cry. The saltiness of the tears hit her lips. Hearing banging on the door. She heard Kaito. Yet, she didn't walk out. She didn't move. She only cried. Mew felt utterly alone now. Though she knew that she was with Kaito. Who was she kidding? Her love for Mizuki was pure and true. Unable to move Mew just sat there, listening to people walking by. Listening to the bell ring. Acknowledging her that class was about to begin. Instead of standing, she continued to hear the many bells ring. Mew had no reason to leave the bathroom of where she sat. Now with her hands laying palm up against the stone floor. Mew's head still tilted up so she look at the ceiling, of course, with her hues glossed over by the tears.

* * *

Standing up, Mew left the bathroom. She saw Kaito standing there. She didn't even acknowledge me. That was until he grabbed her arm and tried to kiss her. Mew immediately pulled away,

"What the hell is your problem?" Kaito asked,

"I don't love. I have never loved you. I-I lo-love Tsuki." Her voice was cracking so bad, that her words were almost impossible to get out. Mew's body was shaking violently, "Its o-over Kaito." Mew stated with very little voice that she had left. Mew shook her head, with her right hand cupping her lips. She ran out of the school, her left hand still gripped the note. Mew's heart felt like someone tore the organ apart then stepped on the last beating remains that would lay there upon the ground. She wanted to make this right, yet, how could she? Mew was now sitting on a bench just a few feet out of the school. Her knees connected and her feet at an angle to the point the tips of her shoes touched,

"I've never seen you like this." Luka whispered as she now sat down next to the crying diva,

"I've never felt this sort of pain. Oh, god Luka. I am so sorry. For everything I have done. With Gakupo. With Kaito. I didn't mean to hurt you or Gumi. I didn't." Mew repeated. With out her nohow, Gumi happened to walk by. "I-I love your brother." Mew didn't know what came over her. Immediately she leaned into Luka and began to weep into the other diva's arms,

"Mew. It's okay." Luka stated. She honestly had never seen Mew this way, "I forgive you." Luka mustered,

"How can you?" Mew asked with a raspiness in her tone,

"Because without you doing what you did. I would've never gotten with Miku. I would be in misery." Luka whispered. Her right thumb of her right hand began to rub the top of the other's shoulder. When seeing Miku, she noticed that she wasn't angry. Rather she sat down next to Mew. They just sat there in silence. No words came out of either one of their mouth's. During this time, however, Gumi too had forgiven Mew. For Gumi had never seen Mew like this. They, meaning Luka and Gumi both realised that Mew is truly in love with Mizuki.

* * *

Luki had found Mizuki. Of course he had never seen this side of his sister. Taking in a deep breath he walked to his sister, "Mizuki, are you okay?" Luki asked. Nothing came out of her mouth, at least not words. Luki bent down and rubbed his sister's back. Realising as well, that Mizuki truly loves Mew. He didn't know what to say, for he had never been through this. Right now, he hoped that he would never have to go through this. "Mi-Mizuki." Luki whispered,

"I-I lo-love her." The words that were released seemed almost impossible to get out. "I wa-want t-t-t-o be with her." She said as her chest heaved. The words were so soft, and delicate. That she knew deep down that her brother would barely understand. Mew meant the world to Mizuki. Why did she wait? Why didn't she ask her sooner? Mizuki needed to be with Mew. As much as Mew needed to be with Mizuki, "T-ta-ke me home." Mizuki stuttered her words out. Now, this time through a shiver. For her weeping made her seem cold. Mizuki felt Luki help her up. Leaning into her brother's body. The tears only continued to roll, leaving his shirt damp. Mizuki gripped onto the fabric. She wanted to collapse. She wanted to just fall into what seemed oblivion.

"Let's go home, champ." Luki whispered. Only to hold onto his sister tighter. Once they arrived home. Luki helped Mizuki to her room. Once there he witnessed her immediately go to her bed. He then watched her hide herself with the confounds of the comforter. Turning on his heel, he went to walk out,

"Can you close the shades?" Mizuki asked,

"Sure." He replied. The male walked to the shades and shut them. "Rest well." Luki stated. Now leaving the room, and closing the door behind him. He felt sorry for Mizuki. Unannounced to him. Luka was doing the same thing for Mew. Walking down the stairs, he saw his mother. With only a shake of his head. He knew his mother would understand. That Mizuki wasn't coming down for dinner. Rather she would cry herself to sleep.

* * *

Once returning home. Luka found her brother. With their eyes not meeting for awhile, only for Luka to break the ice. "I don't know what to do. Mew showed a side I've never seen ever since I've known her. The pain that took over her eyes. She wouldn't stop crying. She cried to the point, she passed out. Luki, maybe we need to help fix this. Mew, has never shown that sort of emotion." Luka stopped for a moment, to only carry on. "She even apologised for what happened. The way she spoke, she was literally looking for remorse. For forgiveness." Luka sighed somewhat heavily. "How is Mizuki?" Luka asked,

"Not any better than Mew. Maybe I acted to hastily. I didn't know how much Mew loves Mizuki." Luki began to go on. "I guess we should try to help them get together. They deserve each other. I saw how Mew ran off after reading the note. Of course Mizuki was long gone." Luki sighed,

"Maybe we need to help them." Luka finally agreed to the statement that was once said by her brother. "But how?" Luka asked,

"Anyway necessary." Luki replied. Luka and Luki were going to do anything to help the two get together. For things surely showed that they loved each other. Needed each other. With that said. The twins were going to do whatever was needed to get see them hand in hand.


	10. New Order

The morning was filled with bright hope. Of course to some Hope was a four letter word that could be easily translated to; Hopelessness. In which Mizuki was currently feeling. Looking out her window, she could see the harmless leaves taking their downward fall to the ground, much like a grave to only be raked up and then burned. Possibly stuffed in a bag later. The breath that followed the sigh made no haste to rest upon the window, gathering the sight away from the trees falling sorrow. Mizuki surely knew she needed to go to school. Yet, to see the one that broke her heart? Right, that was sure as hell going to be one easy event. With a deep breath, Mizuki made her way down the stairs. She didn't even want to make eye contact with her mother or siblings. Also, she knew if her father was home, she surely knew he would be worried. With those thoughts rushing through her head, she could honestly say she had no appetite. Lowering herself into the seat that literally stay put before Luki. She could hear them laughing and carrying on. Though when she looked up, she could see the concern that stained their eyes.

Although never speaking during breakfast. Mizuki rose from the seat and walked to the shower. Gritting her teeth to stop herself from crying. To stop her from reaching to her heart, to only feel more heartbreak. Easily showing the cracks that were slowly only getting longer, thus leading them to become bigger in circumference. Mizuki could wish that the carriage of death would come take her away. Lead her away from the pain and torture that one person can grant. As the steam clouded the mirror to hide the reflections. Mizuki slowly slid down the wall, to only have only few streams of the water hit her. She put the legs up against her chest. Crossing her arms over the very top of her legs, about an inch lower of her knee caps. The tears heeded to no order. Instead they rolled down her features. Leaving her chest to heave. Her feet perked upward, to the point only heels rested against the bottom of the tub, and her toes pointed up to the ceiling. Now, rocking back and forth. The torture that was upon her heart, was easily far worse from the pain and torture that the doctors did to her while she was in the asylum.

The shower could only mask so much torment that seemed to scream from the back of her throat. Unknown to her, Luka was standing outside the bathroom door. With her hand in a half fist, only showing the bottom of her palm. Luka went to knock, before putting her knuckles against the grain of the wood that made the door. The door slowly creaked open, "It's all yours." Mizuki stated then walked away. Luka turned to look just enough to see her adopted sister walked towards her room. Luka felt utter horrible, she couldn't do a damn thing to help her sister. Not a single thing.

* * *

Once at school made matters only worse. In hopes that Mew didn't come to school, Mizuki only felt hopelessness. Mizuki continued to see the diva with black hair. No words could ever come out of her mouth. Only silence took to her, almost like the calmness before the storm. She could hear people laughing and carrying on during the classes. Yet, she sat there with her head down. Looking at her homework, her pencil began to scribble out answers and random words. When tests were announced, every groaned. Mizuki? She accepted the tests, and began to write down the answers. Some of the teachers saw the pain that took to the young female's eyes. Some even tried to talk too her. She paid no heed, she just wanted the day to end. Mizuki took in a deep breath, for what came next was lunch.

Once in the cafeteria, she sat by herself. Mizuki played with her food, making the fork move back and forth the potatoes. She just didn't have any motivation to eat anything. Her now dulling crystal blue hues, just seemed to become covered like gloss that was now tears filling the rim of her eyes. Mizuki rose her head for a moment or two to see everyone glancing at her. Lowering head back down, to only look at the untouched food. Some people went to sit with her, yet, walked away when she just didn't move. The only motion they honestly could see close up, was her shoulders moving up and down to indicate that she was breathing. Once the bell rang. Mizuki stood and walked her untouched tray to the trash can, dumping all of the food into the garbage.

Entering her next class, Mizuki just looked out the window until finally the teacher got her attention, "Mister Megurine?" The male teacher announced,

"Wh-What?" Mizuki mumbled,

"I was just making sure that you were ok-" Immediately before finishing, he watched Mizuki stand,

"I don't feel well." She simply left the class, cradling the books in the grasp of her right arm. Only the leverage of the books that she had left was that they were against her hip. Not looking back, Mizuki walked out of the school building. No, faculty went after her. They just signed that she didn't attend their class. For they didn't want to bother the young female. With this being said, Mizuki walked home. Not caring if her mother noticed her or not. She immediately took off her shoes and walked to her bedroom. She opened then shut her bedroom door. Drawing the shades closed, to only slide into bed and to have her gaze stay upon the wall. Now, gripping the pillow, tears began to roll down from the corner of her eyes. As the tears descended down her features they began to go diagonal. The tears rested upon her lips to make one full droplet of saltiness sorrow.

* * *

"Mizuki?" Emi asked. Knocking upon the door that locked Mizuki away from the world,

"Ple-ease leave me alone." Mizuki stated ever so softly,

"Dinner will be done in thirty minutes." Emi reminded her daughter,

"I am not hungry. Please leave me alone." Mizuki pulled the covers over her petite frame only more.

Emi left Mizuki locked in her room. Once seeing Luka and Luki, she immediately shook her head indicating that Mizuki was to not be bothered. The mother of three walked into the kitchen to finish supper for the teenagers and herself, " _I am so sorry for your first heartbreak, Mizuki_." Emi thought.

* * *

Walking into the house, Mew saw her mother, Amaya. Mew didn't speak to her mother. Only walking past her, she too was only feeling that pain. A pain that couldn't even be described in easiest of words. Sorrow, despair, further more of such words couldn't possibly give justice to the female diva. Mew went to walk up the stairs to her room,

"Kaito came to visit." Amaya stated,

"Good for him." Mew replied,

"He was worried about you. He also seemed rather upset. Did you two have a fight or something?" Amaya asked,

"We broke up." Mew's voice began to crack,

"Oh, dear. I am so sorry. Did he hurt you?" Amaya asked. She was making her way up the stairs,

"No. I hurt him. After I had hurt the guy I am really in love with." Mew replied,

"Dear." Amaya reached out to her daughter,

"Don't." Mew mustered,

"You can still get with him. What's his name?" Amaya asked,

"Me-Megurine Ts-Tsuki." Mew finally got out. After the tears began their descent,

"The adopted child of Emi and Yoshi?" Amaya asked,

"One and the same. W-Why was I so stupid?" Mew asked. She looked at her mother tearful,

"Oh, honey. First loves are always hard." Amaya began. She slowly sat next down to her daughter on the stairs. Where Mew now had taken her spot, "Love can easily be obtained, yet, immediately taken away. For those who keep fighting for it. Always win in the end. Besides I thought you loved Gakupo, or even Kaito." Amaya stated in a questioning tone to Mew's lack of love life,

"No. I used them. I wanted to be happy." Mew tried wiping away the tears. Yet, only sorrow continue to roll down her features in a such clear fashion. "But my happiness is with Tsuki." Mew whispered. She felt her mother's embrace, in which she immediately rested in. "How did you and dad fix things?" Mew asked.

"We talked it out. Brought up what needed to be changed. Yet. We knew that it was going to take a lot of work. Always starting with an apology what starts the pendulum in motion for a better life. Without forgiveness, my dear, there is no hope. My suggestion is, talk to Tsuki. Get all the cards on the table. If he still feels the same, try to get with him. Stop going after taken guys, and get with someone that is going to make you happy." Amaya stated. Holding her daughter and not releasing her for anything. Amaya only felt the warmth against her blouse that began to soak through to where she could feel the tears. Amaya ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE:**

The music was pounding against the eardrums of the patrons. People were bouncing up and down to the music that continue to blare. The bass making the heart hard to beat properly. People were just getting loose on the dance floor. After all this place was always busy, more so on the weekends. However, the weekdays, could be just as busy. The strobe lights continued to flash violently, letting the people with glow sticks to move in what looked like slow motion. Everyone was pretty much on ecstasy. The dancing became more erratic as time began to pass. People were spilling drinks as they were slamming back shot after shot. This was surely the best night club that Tokyo had to offer. The DJ continued to play the upbeat music. With his left hand on his phones, and his right arm pointing upward. He knew the crowd was enjoying the music that was blaring through the enclosed place. How can people not love a place that kept them away from all of their troubles? This was the time to live their lives.

The female that sat in the V.I.P area, was probably the most gorgeous woman that walked the planet. She had long flowing black hair, her hues were too piercing blue. Oh, and how her porcelain coloured skin made her stand out even more. Which only made her seem more than flawless. The outfit she was wearing was a almost what seemed to be a tight black dress. Which took the bottom of the dress just about her knees. With her right leg was crossed over her left leg, in which only made her right stiletto seem to hover. Within her right hand, the stem of the wine glass sat perfectly between her middle and ring finger. The bottom of the wine glass sat perfectly within her palm. Through her smile, her abnormally sized incisors were to be shown. "Well, well. If it isn't the Yowane twins. And of whom do I owe this pleasure too?" She asked, more so yelled the question over the music,

"Milady. We have to come to tell you some news." Haku began, but was immediately cut off,

"Oh. I do hope the news is to tell me that you have found her." The female spoke with almost a hiss,

"Well, not exactly." Hakuo stated. Of course to go on, "We wil-" He was no cut off,

"You are telling me that you came here empty handed?!" She now stood, placing the glass of wine down. "Oh, how I should kill you right now!" She spat out in what seemed to be hate. The female made her way down the stairs to only raise the armoured ring that left her ring index finger to be sharper. Making the metal go into the bottom part of Hakuo's jaw, "You find her now! Or I will make sure you two never see the light of day again. Do you understand?!" The anger rose from the back of her throat,

"Y-Yes, milady." The twins said in unison,

"Good." She dragged the the metal tip of the armoured ring across the male's bottom flesh of his jaw. "Next time you come to empty handed. Oh, so help me. I'll make sure you will be tortured to the point you wish you were dead." The female did a quick motion cutting Haku's cheek, "Do not fail me again. Now. Go. Find. Her!" She yelled. Taking her seat back, she watched the twins leave, " _Oh, they will pay for their failure_." She thought, " _Oh, how they will pay_." She grinned to her thoughts, "Mizuki shall be mine."


	11. Time Bomb

Everyone was sleeping. Yoshi was now back home from the conference that he had traveled for. The creaking of the floor almost gave the twins a heart attack. They walked into Mizuki's room. Trying to keep their snickering quiest, yet, who were they kidding. They were about to play the ultimate prank. Luka lifted up Mizuki's head to do what they needed to do. The entire time. Both could easily said that their hearts were about to explode. Luki continued to work with Mizuki's hair, finally being satisfied on the work they had done. Luka rested Mizuki's head against the pillow, taking all evidence out of the room. Once out of the room Luka and Luki began to laugh among themselves. The morning sure as hell was going to be interesting.

The rest of the night was peaceful. Everyone was surely now asleep. Mizuki cracked her neck within herself, as she rolled over. Her dreams were once again, those of peaceful ones. Also, ones that would make anyone smile. The teenager pulled the covers over her petite frame. With a deep breath, Mizuki suddenly fell into a deep sleep. No one could or would be able to wake her up. After all, Mizuki needed some sort of hope even if that hope was in a breathless dream. A dream that she never wanted to end, that was including while she was awake. Hours had passed, as the dream came to a halt. So, did the easy breathing. The sun began to peer through the opening of the shades. What seemed like a stalker to watch Mizuki wake up. " _Damn_ -" Mizuki thought as she swung her legs over the edge of her bed. Mizuki knew she needed to buck up, shut up, and get over the harsh past events. As she walked to the bathroom, Mizuki ran her fingers through her somewhat long tresses. Her hues glanced at the mirror. What rocked was the Megurine family home. Was a loud scream, " **MY HAIR**!" She began to panic as she pulled at different strands. Her hair was that of what the twins bore. Pink.

* * *

With the twins busting up laughing as they heard their sister scream. Luka nearly fell off her chair, as she continued to laugh hysterically. She, honestly, couldn't help the idea of what her and her brother did last night. Dying their sister's hair while she slept was the ultimate way to get her head out of her ass, and become happy. Luka heard what seemed to be stomping as she knew her sister was coming down the stairs.

"Who the hell did this?!" Mizuki asked,

"It wasn't me. It was Luki." Luka stated as she accused her brother,

"Oh, right. It would take two, Luka." Luki informed her,

"Why the hell would you do this?!" Mizuki asked. She walked to a shiny pan and looked at her hair. "Oh, god I look like Strawberry Short Cake." She mumbled,

"Or the new Prince Bubblegum." Luki replied. His hues bolted towards his mother walking down the stairs, "This is going to be good." Luki thought.

"Oh, my you thr-" Emi paused. Her eyes began to widen, as she saw Mizuki's hair. A soft unsaturated pink. Emi literally busted up laughing, she couldn't help herself, "Oh, god Mizuki." Emi continued to laugh. "Who-Who did this?" She asked, now trying to keep a straight face,

"Ask your bubbling twins." Mizuki darted a look towards them. "This will wash out, right?" Mizuki asked,

"Well, uh, its sort of permanent." Luka replied. She immediately plugged her ear as she heard Mizuki scream. "It doesn't look that bad, sis. It brings out the Megurine out of you!" Luka exclaimed,

"Yeah. What she said." Luki stated. He had almost choked on his food numerous times during the morning.

Emi finally gained her composure. She had to admit the piercing blue eyes with the pink hair, looked rather good on her daughter. "Oh, Luka. Luki. Are you two packed?" Emi asked,

"We are." The said in unison,

"Packed? Packed for what?" Mizuki asked,

"Oh. They are going on tour." Emi stated. "OH. Which will leave you to your own devices for at least two weeks. I have to go see my mother who is ill. And Yoshi has another meeting. This is his last one for about three years." Emi smiled. She saw the sadness that took to Mizuki's eyes. "Maybe Luka and Luki can talk to their manager and see if you can join them on the tour." Emi stated. She watched the twins nod. Maybe things were about too look up, especially for Mizuki.

* * *

At the headquarters of where Luka and Luki worked, or known as Crypton. Luki happened to look back at Mizuki, of whom looked to nervous for her own good. At least there was one thought that they were in sync with, " _What if he says no_?" Luki sighed. He wanted Mizuki to see the world. After all Luki and Luka had been to a dozen places. In which they wanted to share that Mizuki. Luki saw Lily and wrapped his right arm around around her shoulder. He then glanced at Luka take Miku's hand. Once his glance went back to Mizuki, he almost wanted to bear the pain with Mizuki. Cry with her, because watching the agony come from her. Just watching her brought heartache upon his own heart. Luki wanted to chuckle as well, he loved the black beanie that Mizuki had put on her head. Once inside Luki let Lily go. Then watched Luka do the same. "I'll tal-" Luki was cut off,

"No. I'll talk to Hashimoto. After all, you stutter way to damn much." Luka murmured. She took Mizuki by the hand, "Well, come on." Luka whispered. Pressing the ten button on the elevator. Luka, Luki, and Mizuki began to ascend to Hashimoto's office. Their Manager was very outgoing and cared for his divas and idols. Once on the tenth floor. Luka and Luki with Mizuki walked to the office and knocked on the door, "Mr. Hashimoto?" Luka called through the door,

"Come in. Come in." Hashimoto stated. He saw the two pink hair stars, to be followed by a third. "And who is the young strapping lad?" Hashimoto asked,

"He is our brother." Luki stated proudly,

"Well, does he have a name?" Hashimoto asked with a chuckle,

"Ts-Tsuki, sir." Mizuki spoke up,

"Well, its nice to meet you Tsuki. Now, Luka and Luki, is there a reason came here?" Hashimoto asked,

"We were sort of wondering if Tsuki could join us on tour. He wouldn't get in the way or anything. We want to show him first hand what we do. What it takes to be a Vocaloid. So forth." Luka replied,

"Is he thinking of becoming part of the Vocaloid family?" Hashimoto,

"Its possible, sir." Luki replied,

"I usually don't do this. Yet, seeing you are now part of the Megurine family. I will let it slide this time. Congratulations." Hashimoto stated. "Oh. Luka and Luki. These are the people that will be going on tour with you. Meiko, Rin, Len, Lily, Gakupo, Kaito, Akaito, Miku, and Mew." Hashimoto stated with a smile. Yet, saw their facial expressions once he said the name 'Mew'. "Is there a problem?" He asked,

"No. No, sir. There isn't." Luki stated. He smiled then bowed while Mizuki and Luka did the same thing. After leaving the room, "Well, at least you get to go with us." Luki smiled reassuringly. "Come on. You need to pack. We are leaving for two months." Luki smiled brightly. Once back home, they began to throw clothes in a suitcase for Mizuki. They knew she would have fun. Or at least they could only hope.

* * *

Approaching the plane. Mew and Mizuki swapped gazes. Mizuki looked away with a sigh and walked with her siblings to the plane. She honestly didn't want to speak, in which led her to fly towards Korea in complete silence. She couldn't think of anything to say. She heard everyone laughing and having fun. Talking about the old days, which was only about ten months ago since their short tour. Mizuki smiled and nodded when she acknowledged. Of course when she looked towards Mew. Mizuki saw that she was talking to the two of the triplets; Kaito and Akaito. Yet, Mizuki had noticed that Mew wasn't enjoying herself entirely. Did this mean Mew was completely over Kaito? Mizuki took in a deep breath, as she heard the captain speak over the loud speaker informing everyone to buckle up. Mizuki looked towards her right, looking out the window. Upon landing, everyone grabbed their suitcases.

"I love the pink hair." A female whispered. She walked past Mizuki and headed towards the limo. In which they were separated. Mew, Kaito, Len, and Mizuki were in one. Luka, Luki, Miku, and Lily in one. Akaito, Gakupo, and Meiko in the last one. Everyone was talking in the limo with Mizuki and Mew. Mizuki didn't know what to say, these were her siblings friends. Mizuki let her gaze take to the zipping by buildings. She didn't know that Mew was looking at her. Till she moved while the limo was moving. She sat down next to Mizuki, "Are you okay?" Mew asked,

"Yeah, I am just peachy. When will be at the hotel?" Mizuki asked,

"In about, what three hours?" She asked the boys,

"Yeah. About that." Kaito replied. He hated to see Mew getting close, well trying to get close too, Mizuki again. Yet, he knew that Mew was no longer happy with him. Only thing he could do was move on. Unknown to everyone he was bi. In which he was seeking a male this time,

"So, Tsuki." Len began. "How do you like living with Luka and Luki?" Len asked,

"Its fine. They are really cool. Except this little prank." Mizuki pulled the beanie off completely, displaying the pink coloured locks. She noticed not one laughed but nodded in a way of saying; ' _ **That your hair looks really good**_ '. Mizuki felt Mew lean against her, she would normally throw someone off of her. Yet, she saw the Mew had fallen asleep. The female sighed as she kept her gaze outside, not even looking at anyone. Mizuki saw the hotel coming view. Three hours? More like an eternity to Mizuki. Once they stopped, the limo driver opened the door. Immediately Mizuki bolted out of the limo. Watching the Vocaloids get surrounded by paparazzi and screaming fans. Mizuki was in and at the desk. She looked at the sleeping arrangements. The only thing she could do was let her eyes widen. When seeing her siblings enter the hotel, she immediately grabbed them, "What the fuck?" She asked, pointing to the paper,

"They put you in a room with me and Kaito?" Luki asked, "This isn't good." Luki mustered,

"No, its not. The secret will be exposed. Luki, you'll have to make sure you watch Kaito closely." Luka stated. She grabbed her key, she was happy. She was sharing a bed with her girlfriend. Yet, the third? Was Mew. So much drama was to happen. So much.

* * *

Entering the room, immediately Luka and Miku picked the bed that they were going to share. Luka saw the raven black hair diva walk into the room. She seemed upset. Yet, Luka didn't care she had hurt her sister. In the worse possible way. Luka took in a deep breath as Miku literally pounced on her, "Hey!" She exclaimed. She snuggled up against Miku. Not caring that Mew was standing there watching them. Payback is a bitch, right? Luka took Miku's hand, then left the room. Honestly, not caring how Mew was feeling. Though once out of the room she saw Mizuki, "Hey!" She ran to her sister with Miku. "I have something to tell you." Luka whispered. She now took Mizuki's hand and went into another room. "So, you need know. Miku knows your secret." Luka whispered,

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Mizuki asked in almost a rage filled toned,

"Mi-Er. Tsuki. I promise I wont tell anyone. It'll be a secret between us three. I swear. Luka and I do not have any secrets. Please do not be mad at her." Miku mustered,

"Fine. However, if I hear that you told anyone. Oh, god so help me." Mizuki stated. She sighed then pinch the bridge of her nose, "Well, do you all usually do on a tour?" Mizuki asked,

"Usually hang out, and watch movies. We are not old enough to drink." Luka joked,

"Alright. Wanna catch a flick?" Mizuki asked,

"Yes!" Miku gleamed in excitement. As they began to leave, all three of them saw Mew. Miku saw that she was crying, and pinned up against the wall. Miku looked towards Mizuki, "Go make things right. I know it sucks, yet, She does love you. She hasn't stopped crying. On the flight, when you had taken a nap. She was in the bathroom crying. No one can get to her. She is heartbroken." Miku lowered her eyes. "Honestly. If Luka and I went through what you and her are going through. I would do anything to win her back or make things right." Miku stated,

"She is right. I would do the exact same. I love Miku, way to much to just leave her or mess things up." Luka turned and kissed her girlfriend. "We will meet you at the theater. Either you are with Mew. Or you come alone. Just know-" Luka paused and looked around. She needed to make sure no one was around, "We are here for you, sis." Luka smiled reassuringly. Once she had smiled, she walked away from her sister.

* * *

Mizuki walked towards Mew, then immediately sat on the floor. For about ten minutes there was nothing but an awkward silence, "Lo-" Mizuki was cut off as her and Mew began to talk at the same time. "You go first." Mizuki stated,

"I am sorry. I don't know what came over me. To date Kaito. Tsuki, it was the biggest mistake of my life." Mew went to go on. "I hate being apart of you. I hate knowing that there could be another, and I will lose any chance to be with you. Tsuki, you are the person that makes me happy. No one has ever done this too me. Not Gakupo. Not Kaito. My happiness within you." Mew now grabbed Mizuki's hand and placed the palm in between her breasts. "This heart. This heart beats for you, Tsuki. You are my life. I don't want to walk away again. Tsuki, you honest to god complete me." Mew was almost pleaded with Mizuki to see the love that she had for her. "Please, Tsuki. Please forgive me." Mew laced her fingers in between Mizuki's. She was waiting for some sort of response,

"Mew. You broke my heart." Mizuki began. "You ripped my heart out. Yet, you come to me like this. Mew, you had many of chances to make this right. You could've chose me. I was out of the city. I needed a break, and yet when I get back. You are with Kaito." Mizuki's tone changed. "Did you fuck him too?" Mizuki asked. "Did you like riding him?! After you told me you loved me. Then you fuc-" Mizuki stopped as she felt Mew's hand slowly letting go. "Did you fuck Kaito? Do you love Kaito?" Mizuki asked,

"Both answers are, no. I have never slept with Kaito. Nor do I love him. Yet, the person I do love just accused me of fucking some dickless bastard. I am in lov-" With wide eyes, she felt the embrace of her lips with Mizuki's. Letting her eyelids slowly touching themselves, make her eyes become indulged in the darkness. She returned the kiss, she had no hesitation of doing so. As their tongues began to dance against each other, she felt the kiss fade away. "I-I-I love you, Tsuki." Mew whispered against the other's lips,

"I love you too." Mizuki replied. Finally letting go of Mew's hand. She helped Mew up, "Lets go see a flick." Mizuki stated. "Oh, and. Uh. Wel-" Mizuki cleared her throat,

"Yes. I will be your girlfriend." Mew stated with one of the largest smiles. She leaned up against Mizuki as she laced her arm up with her now lover. Mew was in content and she was happy. Yet, there is one thing that she didn't know. She wasn't dating a guy. No, rather she is dating a girl. Now, that age old question comes to mind. Will Mizuki tell Mew the truth of her true gender? Or continue to lie?


End file.
